Fighting For
by Trory-addict4life
Summary: **complete** future rory and tristan. T/R. Rory and Tristan deal with a trama!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Future Rory and Tristan are in Harvard. They're "friends" now. Rory finds herself thinking of Tristan and try's to fight the attraction. An obstacle will get in the way.  
  
Pairing: Trory (though some of you might kill me for the ending)  
  
Rating: PG (mild language)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nadda! Zip, Zilch! I wish CMM was mine though... but he's not :(  
  
A/N: OK this is my very first fanfic... ever! so plz be nice with the reviews. The characters might not seem like themselves but I'm trying. ummm I'm a major Trory fan and a reader devotee. lol that's it.  
  
A/N2: *= thinking to herself  
  
Italics within the * * means another voice  
  
*~~ Harvard Library ~~*  
  
There she sat, the girl that captured my heart and dreams: Rory Gilmore. She had her head buried in a book, not like that was new. I approached her slowly and whispered in her ear,  
  
"Hi Mary."  
  
"God Tristan, you scared the hell outta me!" she replied  
  
I just stood there and smirked at her. "Did I just witness the apocalypses? Rory Gilmore curse?"  
  
"Ha ha... very funny Tristan" She began to read her book again.  
  
"What? No witty remark this time? No banter? Are you sick?" I jokingly raised my hand to her forehead.  
  
* * *  
  
When his hand reached my forehead I felt something. What were they? Sparks? *No Rory! You can't think like that! This is Tristan! Evil one! But those were sparks... I know it. NO! Stop thinking like that!*  
  
"Earth to Mary" Tristan had removed his hand and was now waving it in front of my face.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Were you saying something?"  
  
There it was again. That smirk! I couldn't stand it. It was at this time that I started to argue with myself again. *What are you talking about? You love that smirk! No I don't! I hate it, I hate it, I hate it! Yeah, that's right princess, keep telling yourself that! Maybe you'll convince yourself someday. Hey all I need to convince is me, and you are a part of me, so you should be convinced! Well hey, look, lover- boy here is giving us a crazy look, say something*  
  
"Ummm, sorry Tristan, I need to go. Bye." I gathered my books and left.  
  
* * *  
  
I watched her frantically grab her things and leave. "Bye Mary." What was with her? She seemed out of it. Oh well, another piece of the puzzle that was Rory Gilmore that I will never solve.  
  
*~~ Rory's Dorm Room ~~*  
  
As the door opened, I noticed the room was empty yet again. My roommate was out again. As I tossed my books and purse on my desk, I found a note.  
  
Rory,  
  
Hey, sorry I couldn't be here when you got back. I'm at Matt's.  
  
I don't think I'll be back tonight. :) Have fun without me!  
  
Laura  
  
I fell onto my bed thinking of what happened in the library. *What's wrong with me? You think Tristan's hot! Oh no, not you again! You better betcha little hinny it is! I don't think Tristan's hot! Tristan's just... well he's just Tristan! Then why are you arguing with yourself? I don't know! Just shut up! AGG! All right, all right, I'm going... but this isn't the end of it.* I got up to call my mom. I dialled that familiar number only to hear that familiar French accented voice.  
  
"Independence Inn, Michel speaking, how may I help you?"  
  
"Hi Michel, may I please speak with my mom?"  
  
"Agh, how many times do i have to tell you, I AM NOT YOUR MESSENGER!"  
  
"Aww please! I promise I won't call back for two days.... unless I run out of coffee or get an A on my next paper or-"  
  
"All right, just stop talking"  
  
I smiled at myself as I listened to the annoyedFrench man find my mom.  
  
"Lorelai, your eldest offspring is on the phone"  
  
"Hey munchkin, how are you?"  
  
"Hi mom, confused actually."  
  
"Awww, what about? Oh, is it about coffee?"  
  
"How could I possibly be confused about coffee?!?!"  
  
"Well there's just soo many yummy kinds! There's black, regular, decafe... ugh! cappuccinos, lattes-"  
  
"Mom! This is not about coffee. Actually never mind. I think I'm just gonna go out now. Bye mom"  
  
"OK, bye sweetie"  
  
With that I hung up and headed to the mall.  
  
A/N: yeah this was just plain nothing... needed to get the ball rolling. Ummm.... one little thing I never mentioned, Luke and Lorelai are married and Rory has a little brother Zach. 


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Future Rory and Tristan are in Harvard. They're "friends" now. Rory finds herself thinking of Tristan and try's to fight the attraction. An obstacle will get in the way.  
  
Pairing: Trory (though some of you might kill me for the ending)  
  
Rating: PG (mild language)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nadda! Zip, Zilch! I wish CMM was mine though... but he's not :(  
  
A/N: Well here's the second one...  
  
A week has past and I have yet to see Rory. I think she's avoiding me. I don't know why though. I didn't do anything wrong this time. I've tried calling her and every time I get the answering machine. Her roommate picked up once. When I asked her if she knew what was wrong with Rory, all she said was that she was always distracted. I've got to find out what's up with her.  
  
* * *  
  
I've been avoiding Tristan at all costs this past week. With all my homework, I just can't let myself get distracted. I walk into the library and sit at the only available table. After about 10 minutes of working on my paper, I feel eyes bore into the back of my head. I turn around and my eyes meet those blue ones. These intense eyes can only belong to one person: Tristan.  
  
* * *  
  
As I walked into the library, my eyes suddenly flew upon a head of brown hair. Then our eyes met. I wouldn't let her get away this time. I needed to talk to her.  
  
"Hi Mary."  
  
"My name is Rory, or have you forgotten?" she spat back.  
  
Ahh, the banter was back.  
  
"So where have you been... Mary" She rolled her eyes at me.  
  
"Well for your information I've been busy."  
  
"What? Too busy to even call me back and tell me you were swamped?"  
  
"No, I just didn't' feel like talking to you"  
  
"Ouch! I'm hurt Mary. And here I thought you were dead or something," I joked as I placed a hand over my heart.  
  
"Well as much as I would love to stay and chat with you-"  
  
"Awww, I'm touched. I always knew you loved me"  
  
"As I was saying," She glared at me, which only made me smirk, "I'm going now"  
  
With that she turned around to leave. I followed her out the door and soon fell into step with her.  
  
* * *  
  
Why wasn't he leaving me alone? Didn't I make it quite clear that I didn't want to be around him? *Oh, but you do! SHUT UP! I was having a nice week when all of a sudden I see him and you come back. Well too bad, you're stuck with me*  
  
"Rory. RORY. RORY!!!" Tristan and been calling my name and I was jolted back to reality.  
  
"Oh sorry. Just spaced out"  
  
"That's been happening a lot lately. Well anyways as I was saying, we need to talk."  
  
"Tristan, I'm not up for it."  
  
"I'll buy you coffee"  
  
"Coffee!! Did you say coffee?!?! OK come on!" I dragged him to the little coffee shop a block away from campus.  
  
*~~ Caffinated CafÃ© ~~*  
  
After I watched Rory down 3 cups of coffee I finally spoke up.  
  
"Um, Rory, what's been up with you lately?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, you've been... I dunno... weird."  
  
"Hey aren't I always weird! Come one Du Grey, you know me better than that."  
  
"Indeed I do, and something's wrong" I was concerned. She was never this distant.  
  
"It's nothing, I'm just stressed that's all."  
  
I decided to let it drop, she obviously didn't want to talk about it.  
  
*~~ Rory's Dorm Room ~~*  
  
I walked in, dropped my stuff at the door and listened to the messages.  
  
"Hi Rory! It's Lane. Guess what? I get a week off! Whoo! So I was thinking I'd come visit you. Umm give me a call, bye!"  
  
I smiled at myself, a week with Lane was just what I needed.  
  
"Hey hun, its mom. Well I was hoping you were in. Luke's not giving me coffee again! I was hoping you were home and then you could have bugged him for me, well guess not! Oooo, Luke please!!!! bye hun."  
  
I just chuckled to myself. It was so like my mom to just call me to get coffee out of Luke. The rest of the messages were for Laura. I went to the bathroom and took a shower.  
  
*~~ a week later ~~*  
  
"Ahhh, I can't believe my mom let me come out here... by myself!"  
  
"Haha, Lane, You're a grown women now, she can't do anything."  
  
"True but still... it's my mom. Ooo, so how are things with Tristan?" She had this gleam in her eye, this couldn't be good.  
  
"What do you mean? Tristan's fine I guess... I wouldn't know."  
  
"Awww, come on Rory, I know you like him!"  
  
"I... I... do not!"  
  
"Sure... that's why you stuttered. Since when?"  
  
"I don't know when! It just kind of happened. It's not suppose to happen. I mean it's Tristan for crying out loud! I'm not supposed to like him... Yeah he's cute- "Lane just gave me a look "OK, he's hot, but still. He's the Evil one, Spawn of Satan, I'm not supposed to like him."  
  
"But you do."  
  
"Yes..." *Ha! I knew it! Bout time you came to terms with it! OK, you were right... now will you go away? Now? Hell no, things are just starting to get interesting.*  
  
"So anyways, are you going to tell him?"  
  
"Tell who what?"  
  
"Rory, come on! Are you going to tell Tristan?"  
  
"I dunno... I mean. I know he used to kinda like me.... but that was soo long ago."  
  
"Ror, if you don't tell him, I will!" Lane got up and started toward the door.  
  
"OK! I'll tell him... just not now."  
  
"When?"  
  
"When hell freezes over?"  
  
"Not good enough! How about now!"  
  
"OK, fine fine fine. I'm going."  
  
"And I'll be here and waiting to hear the news when you get back!"  
  
"Oh, I bet..."  
  
*~~ Tristan's dorm ~~*  
  
I was sitting at my desk trying to do my essay... the main word being "trying," when a knock came from my door. I got up and opened it. To my surprise, there was Rory. Only she wasn't herself. She seemed... what was it, nervous? Then she did something that I never thought would happen in a million years. She reached up and kissed me. After the initial shock I responded. The kiss was over way to soon. She pulled back and looked at me. All I could do was smirk at her. She blushed and looked down at her feet.  
  
"I always knew you wanted me Mary."  
  
"Well Joseph, I guess you were right."  
  
"Do you want to come in?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
*~~ An hour later ~~*  
  
"So where does this leave us?"  
  
"Well I was hoping together..."  
  
"You read my mind."  
  
He leaned down and kissed me. I couldn't believe what I had done only an hour ago. I had thrown caution to the wind and kissed him. That was so unlike me.  
  
"I have to go. Lane's here and she might send a search crew if I don't get back"  
  
"All right," He got up and walked me to the door, "Call me when you get back OK?"  
  
"Mmmhmm." I stepped onto my tip toes and kissed him again. "Bye"  
  
"Bye Mary"  
  
* * *  
  
I pinched myself after she left. I wanted to make sure it wasn't a dream. That I was indeed with the woman of my dreams. Who would have thought this would happen. I certainly didn't. I mean I had always dreamed of it, but I never thought it would happen. I was determined to not let this chance slip by me. I went back to my essay and the words just flowed out of me.  
  
*~~ Rory's Dorm ~~*  
  
"So you actually kissed him?"  
  
"Yes! I can't believe I did that... but I did."  
  
"Yay! Ooo are you going to call your mom and tell her?"  
  
"Yeah, after I call Tristan though."  
  
"Didn't you just spend an hour with him and just came back from his dorm?"  
  
"Yes, but I promised I would. hehe" I was giddy. I was giddy happy. I hadn't been this way since I first started going out with Dean.  
  
"Oh, God." Lane just rolled her eyes.  
  
I picked up the phone and dialled. The phone rang a couple times before it picked up.  
  
Rory/ Tristan:  
  
T: Hello?  
  
R: Hi!  
  
T: Hey gorgeous, what's up?  
  
R: Well you told me to call you when I got back, so I did.  
  
T: Haha, yeah after you filled Lane in on all the juicy details, am I right?  
  
R: You know me too well  
  
T: That I do. So what are you doing tonight?  
  
R: Sleeping, for one thing.  
  
T: I mean before that...  
  
R: Me and Lane are going out for dinner. She's leaving in a couple days and I promised her I'd take her sight seeing  
  
T: Would the sights include me? *I smirked to myself*  
  
R: I don't know, if you're good, maybe.  
  
T: Aww! *I said in a disappointed tone* I promise I'll be good...  
  
R: haha, well how bout the three of us go out for lunch tomorrow?  
  
T: Deal, OK, I'll let you ladies go then. Bye Ror.  
  
R: Bye Tris.  
  
*click*  
  
I hung up and looked at Lane,  
  
"So, where to?"  
  
*~~ 2 weeks later ~~*  
  
We were in Tristan's dorm, just lying on his bed and cuddling when, all of a sudden I didn't feel to well. I got up and as soon as I did, I collapsed back onto the bed. Tristan looked at me worried.  
  
"Are you OK?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I just stood up to quickly. I'm fine really." I smiled to re- assure him.  
  
"OK. Hey, are we going to go out or are we just going to lay here all night?"  
  
"I'm in the mood for pizza... and coffee!"  
  
"Haha, all right, pizza and coffee it is. Let's go."  
  
*~~Rory's Room ~~*  
  
I walked in and was surprised to see Laura in the room. She was never there.  
  
"Hey Laur, what's up?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. So how are things with Tristan?"  
  
"Good good," I just laughed, "Umm, are there any messages for me?"  
  
"Yeah, your mom called again. I think you should call her back this time... she sounded desperate."  
  
"She just probably wants me to bug Luke to give her coffee." I chuckled as I went for the phone. Just as I reached it, I felt a pang of dizziness hit me. *Not again.* I just stood there and grabbed hold of the table until the floor stopped spinning.  
  
"Hey, Ror, are you OK?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. Just got a little dizzy."  
  
I picked up the phone and called my mom. The phone rang at least 7 times before the machine finally picked it up.  
  
"Hi, you've reached us, only we're not here... or we couldn't find the phone, or- Hey Luke! give me my coffee back! *Luke* - Just leave a message. *Beep*  
  
"Hi, mom. It's Rory, Umm I'm just calling you back and-"  
  
"Hey Ror, I just couldn't find the phone"  
  
"I figured so much. So what's up?"  
  
"Just wanted to see how things were in Trory Land..."  
  
"By that, do you mean how things are between me and Tristan?"  
  
"Ahh, so smart! No wonder you got into Harvard."  
  
"Things are good mom." I smiled to myself and saw Laura wave goodbye as she slipped out of the room.  
  
"Ooo! Rory and Tristan sitting in a tree, K- I- S- S- I- N- G! First comes love, then comes-"  
  
"Mom! Please, after 2 weeks, you would have thought that'd be old by now!"  
  
"Nope, Hmm... your favourite step- dad is depriving me of coffee again. Gonna go and get some now! hehe, bye sweetie"  
  
"Bye mom."  
  
A/N: That's it for now. What's with the dizziness that Rory keeps getting? Find out soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Future Rory and Tristan are in Harvard. They're "friends" now. Rory finds herself thinking of Tristan and try's to fight the attraction. An obstacle will get in the way.  
  
Pairing: Trory (though some of you might kill me for the ending)  
  
Rating: PG (mild language)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nadda! Zip, Zilch! I wish CMM was mine though... but he's not :(  
  
A/N: *= thinking  
  
Italics within the * * means another voice  
  
A/N: ok ok, I'm not going to make anyone die... I was pondering on a sequal to this. This story was/ may end sadly, but then the sequal will be happy...  
  
*~~ 2 weeks later ~~*  
  
It had been a wonderful month so far. Lane had come to visit me and Tristan and I were about to celebrate our one month anniversary. He was taking me out to dinner at some French restaurant. I stood in front of the mirror putting the finishing touches on. Laura just sat on her bed and looked at me.  
  
"You look so pretty! You're gonna knock his socks off!"  
  
I just laughed at her "Thanks."  
  
"So, where's he taking you?"  
  
"Chez Antonio"  
  
"Oh! I soo envy you! I hear that place takes at least a 2 months to get a reservation, but then again, when you're a Du Grey, you can get in-"  
  
"Please Laura. Haha, do you think this dress is too much?" I was wearing a black sparkly dress that stopped just above my knees and had a modest neckline. My hair was curled and pulled up into a twist.  
  
"No, you look great!"  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door and I went to answer it. There stood Tristan in a dinner jacket that fit nicely on him and a pair of kacki pants. (A/N: yeah i know, he's always wearing kacki's but that's the most appropriate dress attire without going overboard)  
  
"Hey!" I reached up and kissed him lightly.  
  
"Wow, you look beautiful" He handed me a rose.  
  
"Thanks, you don't look to shabby yourself."  
  
"I try" He swiped his hand across his chest and blew on his fingers.  
  
"Yeah yeah, let's go Tristan. Bye Laura."  
  
"Bye Laura" Tristan said  
  
"Bye guys, have fun, and try to get her home by 12, will ya Tristan?"  
  
"Haha sure... mom"  
  
We walked down to his car. He opened my door and I got in. I was hoping I wouldn't get dizzy tonight. I kept having those dizzy spells the past 2 weeks and I didn't want them to ruin tonight. After all, I was going to see a doctor tomorrow.  
  
"Ror, you're awfully quiet."  
  
"Oh, I was just thinking what a wonderful month this has been." He reached over and took my hand in his. We drove in silence until we reached the restaurant. As soon as we walked in, we were ushered to our table. Dinner went well. We talked and I only got dizzy once. I was thankful that I was sitting down.  
  
* * *  
  
Dinner was going well. I was nervous when desert came. I had decided that tonight was the night that I told Rory Gilmore that I loved her. Hell, I had known it since I was 16, but I hadn't told her yet. Not after what had happened with her and bag boy. I knew we had something special and different. That's why I was so ready to tell her. I paid the bill and we took a walk through the nearby park. We walked hand in hand until I decided it was time to tell her. No more stalling. I turned to her and kissed her passionately. When I broke it, she had this goofy look on her face. *It's now or never*  
  
"Umm, Ror, I need to tell you something."  
  
* * *  
  
I was scared. He looked so serious. *Was he going to break up with me?* We were having such a great time. I just looked at him and nodded, not trusting my voice at the moment.  
  
"I love you."  
  
He loves me! HE LOVES ME!!! I just stood there with that goofy look again. Then the smile crept up on me.  
  
* * *  
  
She stood there silent. I didn't know what she was thinking. *There. You've gone and done it Du Grey. She doesn't love you.* Then that goofy look reappeared and a smile crossed her face. Then those words that I've been longing to hear since I was 16 came,  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Relief flushed through me as I bent down and kissed her. It wasn't like the kiss we previously shared. This one was pure and chaste. It was a perfect cherry to top off a sundae.  
  
"Come on, let's go home."  
  
With that we walked back to my car and drove back to the dorms.  
  
A/N: That's it, yeah it wasn't as long as Chap 2, meh. I'll post more when I get more reviews.... I wanna get up to 10 at least! plz!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Future Rory and Tristan are in Harvard. They're "friends" now. Rory finds herself thinking of Tristan and try's to fight the attraction. An obstacle will get in the way.  
  
Pairing: Trory  
  
Rating: PG (mild language)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nadda! Zip, Zilch! I wish CMM was mine though... but he's not :(  
  
A/N: haha ok ok... don't worry, i might change the ending to this story now... I think I'm not even going to do a sequel... just make this one big story...  
  
A/N2: *= thinking  
  
Italics within the * * means another voice  
  
*~~ Doctor's Office ~~*  
  
"Ms. Gilmore, Dr. Thomas will see you now."  
  
I got up and followed the nurse into a hall. She turned and opened one of the doors.  
  
"If you'll wait here, the doctor will be with you in a few minuets."  
  
I looked around the room. It was a typical room. With charts with heart beats and baby's all around the room. I sat for about 5 minutes and in walked the doctor.  
  
"Hi, Rory, is it? I'm Dr. Thomas. You may call me Leslie. So what can I do for you today?"  
  
"Well I've been getting these dizzy spells for about 2 weeks now. At first I thought it was just stress, but I haven't been stressed in about a week and they keep coming."  
  
"Hmm... lets go do some tests and we'll see if we can find out what's wrong."  
  
*~~ After tests ~~*  
  
"When will the results be in?"  
  
"Oh, they should be back in a couple of days. I'll give you a call when they get in OK?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
I left the office and called Tristan. We were going to go out and go see the newest chick flick out... on account of him losing a bet to me. I smiled, dialled the number and waited.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, ready to go?"  
  
"Aw, Ror, do I have to? I mean I would much rather just cuddle with you and- "  
  
"Yup! You're not getting out of it! Now get your butt down here. I'll meet you at the theatre!"  
  
"Now now Mary, I knew you like me, but making comments about my butt! That's un- called for!"  
  
"Ugh! Just be there in 10! Bye Tristan"  
  
I hung up the phone and headed toward the theatre.  
  
*~~ 3 days later ~~*  
  
I just stepped out of the shower when the phone rang. I let the machine pick it up.  
  
"Hello. This message is for Rory Gilmore. It's Dr. Thomas' office calling. We have the results to your test and would appreciate it if you would come down today. Anytime would be good. Thank you. Good bye."  
  
I walked out and played the message again. I was supposed to go to class in an hour. I figured I would go to the doctor's office right after and then get back in time for my date with Tristan.  
  
A/N: I'm no doctor so I'm just making all this up  
  
*~~ 3 hours later ~~*  
  
I walked into the office and was told to go right to Leslie's Office. I knocked and waited for a response.  
  
"Come in"  
  
"Hi, I got your message. So what's wrong with me doc?" I let out a small laugh.  
  
"Sit down please. I don't know how to gently tell you this so I'm just going to come out and tell you. Rory, you have cancer. It's a little tumour at the base of your skull. If we treat it quickly we might be able to stop it from spreading."  
  
I couldn't breath. I had cancer. I was dying. *What am I going to do? How am I going to tell my mom? Tristan?*  
  
"Rory, say something please."  
  
"Umm... what do I have to do?"  
  
"Well, we can put you on treatment right away. We found the tumour in it's early stages. I say you're very lucky. After we're sure that it has stopped gowing we can operate to remove it. Here are some brochures for you to look at. They show some other treatments, but I say Chemo is the best choice. Go home, call your family and think about it. Let me know what your decision is soon."  
  
"Thank you" I managed to choke out.  
  
I literally ran out of the office and got into my car. I didn't know where I was going to go. I drove for a few hours and before I knew it, I saw a sign "Welcome to Stars Hallow"  
  
A/N: Yeah I know these chaps have been short. The following one's will be short too... I have soo much Eng. hw to do... agh! Chapters 6 and 7 are really short. Right now I have up to chap 8 done... if i get up to 23 reviews I'll post more. 


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Future Rory and Tristan are in Harvard. They're "friends" now. Rory finds herself thinking of Tristan and try's to fight the attraction. An obstacle will get in the way.  
  
Pairing: Trory (though some of you might kill me for the ending)  
  
Rating: PG (mild language)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nadda! Zip, Zilch! I wish CMM was mine though... but he's not :(  
  
A/N: yeah yeah, i know i said 23... but i wanna post more... i'll probably post all of them by the weekend... prob one per day. but then it'll be a while... ive reached writter's block, and i got soooo much hw to do over the weekend. plus we got a dance on fri night! WHOO! bout time. so yeah, chap 8 will be the last one for a while...unless i can think of something to write in school.  
  
A/N2: *= thinking  
  
*~~ Tristan's Dorm ~~*  
  
Where could she be? Rory was supposed to meet me an hour ago. I've called her room every five minutes, I swear, Laura's getting pretty upset with me. She told me she'd let me know when Rory gets in. I've even started calling hospitals. Thank God that none of them hold a Lorelai or Rory Gilmore. Maybe I should call her mom.  
  
~ring ring ~ring ring~  
  
*Come on, come on! Pick up the phone.*  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Lorelai? It's Tristan. Do you have any idea where Rory is?" I was frantic. If she wasn't at her mom's I don't know where she would have been.  
  
"Oh, Tristan. How are you too? Yes Rory is here. She got here a couple of minutes ago and went straight to her room. Did you two have a fight?"  
  
"That's the thing. I don't know what's wrong with her. She was supposed to meet me to go out and she never showed up. I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"Well when she comes out I'll tell her you called and I'll make sure she DOES call you back."  
  
"Thanks Lorelai"  
  
"Bye Bible Boy"  
  
*~~ Rory's Room ~~*  
  
*What am I going to do? How about telling your family that you have a tumour? Hi to you too. Where have you been for a month? Oh, I've been here, just kept quiet that's all. You thought you were rid of me didn't you? Yes. What am I going to do? Tell your mom, tell Tristan and go get treatment.*  
  
~*knock knock*~  
  
"Hey Rory, can I come in?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"So Tristan called... why didn't you call him before you left? Did he do something?"  
  
"No mom. I just... wasn't thinking. I wasn't even planning on coming here... I just did"  
  
"What's going on? You're not very... you."  
  
"That's a nice way to put it mom."  
  
"Well I'm just a genius aren't I?" My mom tried to lighten the mood.  
  
"Yeah mom, sure."  
  
"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"Well... I went to the doctor's a couple of days ago-"  
  
"Are you pregnant?!?"  
  
"What?!?! Mom! NO! I'm not pregnant!"  
  
"Then what?!?!"  
  
"I have cancer...." I burst into tears. The real reality just hit me. I had cancer and there's nothing I could do about it. It wasn't all a bad dream that I could wake up from.  
  
"Oh hunny," She engulfed me in a hug "I'm sorry. When did you find out?"  
  
"Today actually. Right before I was supposed to meet Tristan. I just got into the car and drove. Before I knew it, I was here."  
  
"Well maybe you should call Tristan... he sounded really worried and upset. He thinks he did something wrong. On second thought, maybe we should keep letting him think that" she was trying to lighten the mood a bit. It kind of worked.  
  
"Mom! That's just plain cruel. That's like you not being able to have coffee for the rest of your life while everyone around you is drinking it by the gallon!" I gave her a slight smile. "I'm gonna go call him."  
  
"Oh fine! Party pooper." She just smiled at me.  
  
*~~ Lorelai's POV ~~*  
  
My baby has cancer. What am I going to do? I tried to make her smile, it sort of worked. That little crack about Tristan sure did the trick. I wonder how she's going to hold up through all this... how they'll hold up. I've never seen Rory this happy with someone. *sniff* I need to call Christopher. All I know is we're going to get through this... together.  
  
*~~ Tristan's room ~~*  
  
~ring ring~ring ring~  
  
"Rory?!?!"  
  
"Hi Tristan..."  
  
"Are you OK? Why didn't you call me before? Did I do something wrong?" What was going on with her?  
  
"Haha" she just chuckle uneasily "Yes I'm OK, I didn't call you because I was upset and no, you didn't do anything wrong. Ummm, I need to tell you something."  
  
"Wh- What?" I held my breath  
  
"Can you come up this weekend? I'm going to skip the rest of my classes this week, but I don't want you to. So can you come up?"  
  
"Sure... Are we OK? I mean us."  
  
"Yes, we're great. I better go now. Mom's gonna take me to Luke's for some coffee. Love you Tris."  
  
"I love you too Rory."  
  
*Click*  
  
What's so important that she couldn't tell over the phone. Well at least I know that things are OK between us. It was 10:30 by the time I was off the phone with Rory. So I decided to go to bed. This was going to be a long week.  
  
A/N: This is all just fluff right now, if you haven't noticed. My story basically revolves around the T/R relationship and the whole Rory has cancer thing. and ok now im serious... i want more reviews!! lol ummm if i make it up to 20 by tomorrow morning, ill post it before i go to school...that's only 4 more! lol 


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Future Rory and Tristan are in Harvard. They're "friends" now. Rory finds herself thinking of Tristan and try's to fight the attraction. An obstacle will get in the way.  
  
Pairing: Trory  
  
Rating: PG (mild language)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nadda! Zip, Zilch! I wish CMM was mine though... but he's not :(  
  
A/N: The next two chapters are short... really short. Just a warning.  
  
This week has been a long one. I called Dr. Thomas back and told her that I would start the Chemo when I got back the following week. Tristan was supposed to come by tonight. *How am I going to tell him? Just tell him the truth. What if he breaks up with me? Do you really think he would? I don't know. Well I do, and no he won't. Listen to me for once. OK.*  
  
I walked onto my porch and sat on the swing.  
  
* * *  
  
I drove straight to Rory's house. I didn't even bother to go home and drop off my stuff. The past week has been nerve wracking. I turn the corner and immediately spot a mop of brown hair. She was sitting on the swing when I pulled up. I jumped out of the car and hugged her tightly. Her eyes were red, as if she had been crying. I released my hold on her and sat down on the swing.  
  
"Rory, what's wrong?"  
  
* * *  
  
He came running up to me and hugged me. All I could do was hold him. I felt so safe in his arms. The world seemed to melt away when he was there. He let go of me and I reluctantly let go too. We sat down and just looked at each other. I took a deep breath,  
  
"Tristan, I'm sick"  
  
"Oh, well, just get some rest and you'll be fine." I saw him visibly relax.  
  
"No, that's not it," The fear returned  
  
"I..."  
  
"You what Rory?" concern was dripping from his face  
  
"I have cancer..."  
  
A/N: haha I know I'm evil... no not really. I have chap seven done... just want reviews! Plus this is my pathetic... and I stress pathetic attempt for a cliff- hanger... I don't think it's working tho. 


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Future Rory and Tristan are in Harvard. They're "friends" now. Rory finds herself thinking of Tristan and try's to fight the attraction. An obstacle will get in the way.  
  
Pairing: Trory  
  
Rating: PG (mild language)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nadda! Zip, Zilch! I wish CMM was mine though... but he's not :(  
  
A/N: I'm not that mean! lol I wouldn't do that. OK like I said before, this is gonna be short. I've officially reached writer's block... i can't figure out how to end this story...  
  
I stared at her still waiting for what was on the tip of her tongue. Then it came,  
  
"I have cancer..."  
  
I was stunned. I couldn't comprehend it. Rory, MY Rory has cancer. *OMG! How could this happen?*  
  
"Since when? I mean... when did you find out?" I choked out  
  
"The day I came here" She was crying now. I felt as if my world was coming to an end. I didn't know how to react. All I knew was I had to be there for her. I felt my own tears burning my eyes. I refused to let them spill over.  
  
* * *  
  
I looked into his eyes. They were filling with tears similar to mine. I hugged him and felt his tears hit my neck. We stayed like that until my mom came out. Tristan and I composed ourselves and went to Luke's for some coffee.  
  
*~~ Rory's Room ~~*  
  
After dinner and some much needed coffee, Tristan went home and my mom and I sat around the house. Finally I got tired and came in here. I don't know what to expect from here. I know my family loves me. Telling my grandparents are been difficult. At first the were ecstatic to see me, but then they remembered school wasn't done for another couple of weeks. I ended up telling them in the middle of dinner. I hadn't meant for it to come out. My mom and grandma were arguing again. Finally I just got feed up and blurted it out. Boy was that a mistake. I was bombarded with questions. After about an hour of questions, my grandma got up, cried and hugged me. I had never felt this close to my grandparents until that night. Mom didn't even beg me to leave *chuckle* I know she seemed kind of harsh when I first told her about my sickness, but all she was doing was trying to make things as normal as possible. Usually when I have a problem she acts like a 5 year old. I smiled to myself, for the first time in the past week, and went to sleep.  
  
A/N: That's it! No more until I get more reviews! I told you they were going to be short 


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: Future Rory and Tristan are in Harvard. They're "friends" now. Rory finds herself thinking of Tristan and try's to fight the attraction. An obstacle will get in the way.  
  
Pairing: Trory  
  
Rating: PG (mild language)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nadda! Zip, Zilch! I wish CMM was mine though... but he's not :(  
  
A/N: I didn't get 30! :*( meh o well. ill put this one up ne ways.... i got 28... close enough. Ok, here's the deal... if i get 38....ill post 9 up... yup that right! 10 more! if not, i won't be as nice next time! lol jk. enjoy.  
  
*~~ Rory ~~*  
  
3 weeks and 4 days. That's how long it's been since I left. That's right. I left. No one knows where I am except Dr. Thomas. She arranged for me to have my treatments here and as for the whole doctor patiant trust thing: she promised not to tell anyone where I was unless something happened to me. I want to be better and well before I go back. (a/n: I know, I know. Don't kill me, just go with me on this one... ) I've called my mom once since I left. She was a wreck.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"...Hello?"  
  
"Hi mom... it's me..."  
  
"RORY!?! Where are you?"  
  
"Mom, I'm OK. Don't worry about me. Listen, I have to go. i'll write you to tell you what's going on. OK bye mom."  
  
"Rory-" *click*  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
I wrote to my mom a couple of days ago. She probably had police tap the phone, that's why I made the call so short. I miss everyone. I gave Tristan a similar call, only it was a lot shorter. I just told him I loved him and that I was OK. After that call i had broken down. I knew I couldn't go back until I was well. Even then, it would be so hard. I got up and looked at myself in the mirrow. The person staring back at me was deathly pale. Her hair was gone. I had decided to shave my head the week before and spot a wig. My hair had begun to fall out a week after I had started treatment, so i just shaved it all off. I am tired all the time and always want to stay in. AS I looked at the clock, I let out a sigh. Time for another treatment.  
  
*~~ Tristan ~~*  
  
Why would she leave? I have asked that question everyday. It's been almost a month since she left. The Chemo bills keep being sent to Lorelai, so I guess that's a good sign. I've called Lorelai everyday to see if she's heard from Rory. So far she's only received one phone call from her, just like I have. The phone call was short. It was a couple of days after she had left. I think she thought that if she stayed on the phone too long, we would be able to trace her call. She was right. Both Lorelai and I had people tapping our phones for the first two weeks, but Rory never called again. Instead she's written to Lorelai.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Luke, it's Tristan"  
  
"Hi, how you holding up kid?"  
  
"As well as could be expected..."  
  
"I hear ya," he huffed, "You want to talk to Lorelai?"  
  
"Yes please."  
  
"All right. Hang in there kid."  
  
I sat there waiting. I could hear muffled voices in the background, as if Luke and Lorelai were arguing.  
  
"Hey Tristan" Lorelai's voice brought me back to earth.  
  
"Hi. Have you heard from her?"  
  
"Actually, she sent me a letter a couple of days ago..."  
  
"Oh." I felt disappointed. I hadn't received a letter.  
  
"I have one here for you too. Can you come down this weekend, or should I send it to you?"  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
So here I am in my car, driving to their house. I keep hoping that she'll be there when I arrive. But I know that won't happen. I pull up to their driveway and get out.  
  
* * *  
  
I didn't know why I did it. I had decided to send a letter to Tristan too. I think a part of me just wanted to talk to him... be near him. I got out a piece of paprer and wrote. The words just fell onto the paper and I felt my eyes fill with tears. Just as i finished writing, 2 tears made their way down my face and fell onto the letter. I didn't wipe them away. i just folded the letter up and placed it into the envelope with my mom's letter. *I'll send it tomorrow*  
  
A/N: ok I got chapter 10 done too! whoo! I just need to type them up and these chapters will be a bit longer... not much but a bit. 


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: Future Rory and Tristan are in Harvard. They're "friends" now. Rory finds herself thinking of Tristan and try's to fight the attraction. An obstacle will get in the way.  
  
Pairing: Trory  
  
Rating: PG (mild language)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nadda! Zip, Zilch! I wish CMM was mine though... but he's not :(  
  
A/N: ok ok... I'll put it up... even tho i didn't get 38! :*( *tear* meh here's 9... happy?!?!?!  
  
I sat in my room. Boy was it lonely in this house. The interior had changed yet again. The living room now ocnsisted of Paccaso's (A/N: is that how you spell it?) while the kitchen was completely re- done. The only thing that was the same was my room. They hadn't bothered to change it, knowing that no one would see it. My parents were at another benefit. Du Grey's always have to keep their appearances up. On my desk sat her letter. I had intended on opening it when I had got home, only to be called down by my parents. After about 10 minutes of meaningless talk about school, I finally retreated to my room. I got up off the bed and picked up the letter. I took it out from the envelope that had previously contained Lorelai's letter. I unfolded it and my eyes landed on 2 smudge marks. I think they were from tears. Her tears. I began to read the letter.  
  
Dear Tristan,  
  
I miss you. Well I guess I have some explaining to do, don't I? I asked mom not to tell you after she read her letter. I wanted to do it myself. Well here goes. I was scared. I'm still scared. I don't know what's going to happen to me, but I know you don't deserve the pain that will come from me staying. I need you to stop worrying all the time. I need you to concentrate in school. I need you to just trust me. I'll be fine.  
  
For some reason, everytime I check my bank account there's more money in there. Isn't that strange? Do you have anything to do about it? *chuckle* Yes, that was me chuckling. When I'm all better, I'll come home, but for now, this is where I need to be. Just know that I love you.  
  
Love Always,  
  
Rory.  
  
I had so many questions for her. *How could she possible think that by leaving I would stop worrying? I would much rather her here with me, then her all alone dealing with this by herself.* I re- read the letter her letter over and over again. Then after reading it for what seemed the 100th time, it hit me. Her bank account. She was taking money out somewhere. I could pull some strings, make a few phone calls and find out where she was taking out the money. With that set in my mine I picked up the phone and started to dial. *Rory, I will find you!*  
  
* * *  
  
New York was what I expected. Everyone was always running around. I for one, stayed in most of the time, except for when it was necessary. When I did go out, it was only so I could get groceries and for treatments. I would get on a bus, go to the bank to get some money. Then I would go back onto the bus and get off at a stop be a nearby grocery store. I would get enough food to last me a week. I didn't eat much anyways. The treatments always made me loose my appitite. I had just taken out some money and was walking back to the bus stop when some stranger camp up to me. I didn't live in a good part of town or anything. i had figured I only had so much money so I found a cheap placw. Well being the dump of a neighborhood this was, the guy came up behind me and pushed me upagainst a nearby wall.  
  
"Give me all your money!"  
  
"I don't have any." I was panicked. I was scared beyond beliefe.  
  
"Now don't lie to me. I saw you go into the bank and take some money out. Come on girlie, cough it up"  
  
"I told you I don't have any." I pleade. I didn't know what to do, but I was sure as hell I didn't want to give him my money.  
  
"Are you going to make me hurt you?"  
  
"Look, I told you, I don't have any money."  
  
"OK, that's it! I tried to be nice, I really did, but you didn't want to cooperate. Looks like I'm goin to have to hurt you after all." I saw him raise his arm and I closed my eyes. I waited for for the contact, but it never came. Instead, I heard a grunt and something hit the ground. I opened my eyes and gasped at what I saw.  
  
A/N: ha! that's what you get for not giving me more reviews! *laughs evily!* I want lots more reviews this time... just cuz its a long chap!!! I even have chap 11 written... come on please!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: Future Rory and Tristan are in Harvard. They're "friends" now. Rory finds herself thinking of Tristan and try's to fight the attraction. An obstacle will get in the way.  
  
Pairing: Trory  
  
Rating: PG (mild language)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nadda! Zip, Zilch! I wish CMM was mine though... but he's not :(  
  
A/N: haha ok, me and my friend have totally re- wrote the ending! Now I might have a sequal again... but i don't know if it'll work. I got 9 review this time... getting better WHOO! lol jk. Ok, so that chap wasn't long... it just looks long on paper! meh! Merna, there's prob not going to be an appearence made by Dean....  
  
"Tristan?"  
  
Her voice was laced with fear, surprise and relief. I had found her. After making phone call after phone call, I finally found out she was in New York. I even got the address of the bank she went to. She went there the same day every week at the same time. I had waited for her, saw her go in and come out. I began to follow her when all of a sudden a man approached her. He threw her against a wall. I saw them talking to each other. You could see the fear rising in Rory, while the man was steadily getting angrier with her. I saw him raise his arm and before I knew it, I had picked up some hard object and had knocked the man over the head with it. Then I turned to Rory. She still had her eyes shut tight. Finally she opened them and my name managed to emerge form her lips.  
  
"Are you OK Rory?"  
  
She just stared at me for a second and when the realization hit her, flung her arms around my neck.  
  
"How'd you find me?"  
  
"You'd be surprised at what my name can get me. After all, I did manage to get you didn't I?" I joked, "Seriously, I made some calls. You were pretty careful but not careful enough. You let something slip."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You told me that you still used your bank account. I pulled a few strings and found out where you were getting the money. And here I am."  
  
"Oh." She pulled away and cast her eyes down to her feet.  
  
"Hey, let's get you home."  
  
"OK."  
  
I lead her back to my car. When we arrived at her apartment I saw what she had been living in. It was a crummy apartment building, which I swear, was infested by bugs and mice. We walked in and she busied herself with tidying things. She was babbling about being sorry for her place being a mess. While she talked, I used this time to look at her. She was thinner and the colour from her face had paled. There was something different about her hair. I couldn't place my finger on it though.  
  
"Tristan?"  
  
"Hmm… what?"  
  
"I said would you like something to drink?"  
  
"Oh, no thanks. So..." I sat down on her couch and she followed suit.  
  
"OK, don't freak or anything, but this thing is bugging me!"  
  
She took off her wig. That's what had been different about her. She caught me looking at her baldhead and blushed.  
  
"Isn't what you remember is it?"  
  
"No, you're just as beautiful." I wasn't lying. Even with the paleness and all her hair gone, she was gorgeous. She just blushed even redder.  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
WE sat there in silence. The awkwardness was killing me. Not able to bear it any longer I spoke up.  
  
"Why'd you run?" She looked down at her hands.  
  
"I told you in the letter. I was scared," she looked up at me, "And I didn't want to hurt you anymore then I already had."  
  
"How could you think that? I've been going insane since you left. I've never known if you were OK or not."  
  
"I told you I was fine! You were the one that had to come find me! Do you think that I wanted this?"  
  
She was on the verge of tears. I didn't know what to say. Sure I was upset, but I didn't want to argue with her.  
  
"Rory. Come home with me. We want to help you. You don't have to go through this alone."  
  
"I know that, I just think that if I were at home people would be going out of their way to help me. I don't need that kind of help!"  
  
"Come on Ror! I know it's just hurting you so much being away from your mom. Come home with me. Please?"  
  
A/N: Ok ok, this was short... all my chaps are short... meh. They're like 4 pages tho when i write them out in the notebook i have. O well. 


	11. Chapter 11

Summary: Future Rory and Tristan are in Harvard. They're "friends" now. Rory finds herself thinking of Tristan and try's to fight the attraction. An obstacle will get in the way.  
  
Pairing: Trory  
  
Rating: PG (mild language)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nadda! Zip, Zilch! I wish CMM was mine though... but he's not :(  
  
A/N: :*( i only got 2 more reviews!!! im crying now.... *sniffs* o well... i just finished typing this one up... i don't have chap 12 done yet, and it'll prob not be up till thurs the ealiest! i have 2 huge eng projects to do!  
  
I just stared at him. He wanted me to go home with him. Had he heard nothing I said? Sure he was just worried, but I didn't know if I was ready yet. Ready to face everyone.  
  
"Tristan. I don't know if I can right now."  
  
"Why not? WE all want you back home. OK so maybe I want it more than anyone else, except you mom, Luke and Zach, but still."  
  
"I... I'm just not ready to face everyone."  
  
"So you don't have to."  
  
"You do remember where I live right? You know Stars Hollow. The town knows everything in 5 seconds flat! That's if you catch Taylor and Ms. Patty on a bad day."  
  
"But you could always live with me."  
  
"You still live in the dorms at Harvard."  
  
"But it's summer break right now. I'm living at home."  
  
"I still don't know..." It was a good idea, going home. He was right, I did miss my mom, but like I keep on telling him, I'm scared. I don't want any of the pity that'll I'll get when I go back home. *But they just want to help. Hi, where have you been all this time? I've been around and after listening to Tristan over here, I say you go home. But- Hey! You almost got mugged today and he saved you! True- And you miss him and your family so go back with him! I guess your right. When will you just admit that I'm always right? I'm your subconscious. I know what you really want. So tell him!*  
  
"Ror, you OK?"  
  
"Yeah," I smiled slightly at him. "Do you think you could come with me to the doctor's?"  
  
"Yeah. Are you OK? I mean this is just for one of your treatments right?"  
  
"No." I saw the colour in his face drain. "I'm going to tell her that I'm not going back anymore."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"I'm going to tell her that I'm going back to Hartford for treatments." I watched as he processed the information. Slowly a smile appeared on his face, which soon spread from ear to ear.  
  
"Let's go!" He grabbed me by my hand and practically dragged me out of my apartment.  
  
* * *  
  
When we reached the doctor's office, I told her I would wait for her in the waiting room. She then disappeared down a hallway. I sat there just thinking about what had just happened only an hour before. She was coming home with me. I took out my phone and called Lorelai.  
  
~Tristan/ Lorelai Intercut~  
  
L: Hello?  
  
T: Hi it's me.  
  
L: Oh hi Tristan. Called for your weekly update huh? Well... I'm sorry but I haven't heard anything about her.  
  
T: Oh, that's not why I called. Are you sitting down?  
  
L: I am now. OK spill! What's going on?  
  
T: I found her. *thump* Are you OK?  
  
L: Yeah, I'm fine. Wait... what do you mean you found her?  
  
T: I called some people and found out that she's in New York.  
  
L: Where in New York? Is she with you?  
  
T: I don't know where and no. Don't worry Lorelai. I'll find her, but I have to go right now.  
  
L: OK fine... but call me if you find her!!!  
  
T: I will! Bye.  
  
L: Bye.  
  
~End~  
  
I couldn't help it. I wanted to surprise her when we went back home. Just as I put the phone back into my pocket Rory emerged from the hallway with a lay following her. I stood and walked over to them.  
  
"Hi." She smiled at me.  
  
"Hey. Tristan, this is Dr. Robinson. Dr. Robinson, this is my friend Tristan." I cringed at the mention of the word friend. I quickly slapped on a smile and extended a hand.  
  
"Tristan Du Grey. Nice to meet you."  
  
We shook hands and after Rory said her good- bye we left. WE got into my car and drove back to her apartment.  
  
* * *  
  
Dr. Robinson seemed thrilled that I was going home. She said that she was glad that I was going to be with my family. She even said that she would call Dr. Thomas for me so I could go and pack. I smiled happily out the window. We reached my apartment and I ran into it grabbing things as I went in the direction of my room. When I came back out, I saw Tristan sitting on the couch. He looked... different, not like he did only a couple of hours before.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. Ready to go?" I looked at him. For the first time in months his shield had been put up.  
  
"Something's wrong. I know it. What?" He let our a sigh and just sat there.  
  
"It's nothing you need to worry about."  
  
"Tristan!"  
  
"Rory!"  
  
"OK OK, fine! I'll drop it. So we ready to go?"  
  
"Yup. Let's!"  
  
*~~ Stars Hollow ~~*  
  
I knocked on the door. Was Lorelai ever going to be surprised. She opened the door. I smirked at her.  
  
"Hey kiddo. Boy do you look happy."  
  
"Oh, I am," I chuckled, "I'd like you to meet someone."  
  
Her face fell a bit but was quickly plastered with a forced smile.  
  
* * *  
  
I was surprised to see Tristan standing in front of me. I didn't know why he was here. He had this look on his face. It was happy yet... there was something different. I couldn't place my finger on it.  
  
"I'd like you to meet someone." He said. I didn't know who it was. I just assumed that it was another girl, that he had moved on from my Rory. I forced a smile.  
  
* * *  
  
*She's going to kill me after all of this, but is so worth it*  
  
"Here she is."  
  
I revealed Rory from her hiding place beside the door.  
  
"RORY?!?!"  
  
"Hi mom!!" I watched as they hugged and kissed each other. Then Luke and Zach were called over and more hugs and kisses were shared. Then all of a sudden I was swept into a hug by Luke and Lorelai. We went inside and all sat around the kitchen table and talked.  
  
~ Couple of hours later ~  
  
"Well I have to be going now. I'll call you tomorrow Rory. Bye."  
  
"I'll walk you out."  
  
"Nah, wouldn't want the town knowing your back do ya?"  
  
"OK, how about the door then?"  
  
"Fine." I was still a little angry and disappointed about what had happened previously. I wasn't about to bring it up though, not when she had just gotten home. She needed to have one stress- free day. We never did discuss where things were left between us, and it was starting to get to me.  
  
"Well, I'll call you tomorrow OK?"  
  
"All right," I started to leave, "Tristan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks for talking me into coming home!"  
  
"No problem. Bye Rory."  
  
* * *  
  
I watched as his car pulled out of the driveway before returning to my mom and Luke. I didn't know what it was but Tristan was being distant for some reason. *Oh well, I'll find out tomorrow.*  
  
Zach had disappeared to his room when I got back.  
  
"So how are things around here? Any new gossip I should know about?"  
  
"Now that you mention it, I guess there's a lot of stuff you've missed. Coffee?" My mother asked as she refilled her cup, for the eighth time since we had started talking.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well, believe it or not, Jess has a steady girlfriend. It's been his longest yet." Luke chipped in.  
  
"Oh really? I need to meet this girl."  
  
"You'll be able to, they're coming here for dinner at 7, which reminds me, I need to start cooking."  
  
"You get to it now cheffy. I wanna see that little butt of yours in action!"  
  
"Ah! NO! Mental picture not good mom!"  
  
"Hahaha, you sick minded child of mine!"  
  
"You taught me to be like that. I need to go lay down. Can I go to my old room?"  
  
"Sure. Go ahead, we'll wake you up half an hour before Jess gets here all right?"  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
"Welcome back."  
  
~ A while later ~  
  
I was sitting in the living room watching TV when the doorbell rang. I jumped up to answer it. There Jess stood with an asserian girl. She had long brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Hey Jess! Long time no see!" I reached up and hugged him.  
  
"How have you been? When did you get back?"  
  
"I've been all right, been better but still fine. And I got back today."  
  
"So can we come in or are you going to make us stand out here all night?"  
  
"Oh, sorry. Come on in."  
  
"Ror, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Merna. Merna this is Rory."  
  
"Hey, it's nice to meet you."  
  
"You too. It's nice to put a face to a name."  
  
"So, you've been told stories eh?"  
  
"Yup, but nothing bad, so don't worry."  
  
"I bet! Haha. It's nice to finally see someone tie you down Jess. It's done you good."  
  
"Wow Gilmore, nice vocabulary. 'It's done you good?'"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Hey, I hate to break up this reunion, but dinner's ready."  
  
"OK mom, we're coming."  
  
"So, what are we waiting for? Let's eat!"  
  
A/N: Yeah I know this chap is kinda rushed... o well. Oooo! Look! This is like my longest chapter! Yay! Merna, there ur in the story too now! Lol. R/R please!!!! 


	12. Author's Note

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note:  
  
OK hey ppl! Well... I've decided to stop writing for a while; I've been totally swamped with homework and haven't really had the time to write any more chapters. I am currently writing chapter 12, which is taking me a long time because I'm trying to re-establish the T/R pairing.... in case you didn't notice in the last chap, Tristan was a lil pissed! lol. Well, tell me if i should write more because I haven't gotten too many reviews since I posted 10, and if no one's reading then there's no point in me finishing this. Thanx!!! 


	13. Chapter 12

Summary: Future Rory and Tristan are in Harvard. They're "friends" now. Rory finds herself thinking of Tristan and try's to fight the attraction. An obstacle will get in the way.  
  
Pairing: Trory  
  
Rating: PG (mild language)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nadda! Zip, Zilch! I wish CMM was mine though... but he's not :(  
  
A/N: Allison: yeah i know but meh.... its not completely taken from *a walk to remember* and i didn't even think about it until u said it... so it wasn't intentional.  
  
I was laying in bed awake and unable to sleep. It was bugging me. I didn't like how things with Tristan ended. *What had been wrong with Tristan? I think I know. And... Well I think it has something to do with something you said. What did I say? Well it was more of what you said to someone else... think Rory! I don't know! Fine, what did you say when you introduced Dr. Robinson to Tristan? Ummm.... This is Tristan. No! You said this is my FRIEND Tristan. I saw the look on his face when you said it, he cringed! I know you saw it too, but I don't think you really noticed.* I sat upright in my bed. I cursed myself silently. It wasn't completely wrong of me, I mean we never discussed the situation. I guess technically, he still is my boyfriend. I looked at the clook, 3: 47. I groaned. I needed to get some sleep. I closed my eyes and attempted to sleep. Before finally drifting off I promised myself to set things straight with Tristan.  
  
*~~ The next day ~~*  
  
I picked up the phone and dialed that number I remembered oh so well. After three rings someone picked up.  
  
Tristan/ Rory Intercut:  
  
T: Hello?  
  
R: Tristan?  
  
T: Yeah, who's this?  
  
R: Um... Rory.  
  
T: Oh Hi!! Sorry, I just kinda woke up and I'm still out of it.  
  
R: Oh, is this a bad time, I can call back later...  
  
T: No, I need to get up anyways, so what's up?  
  
R: Um... can you meet me for lunch?  
  
T: Sure!  
  
R: OK good, how about Angela's at 12: 30?  
  
T: OK, see you then.  
  
R: Bye  
  
End  
  
I hung up the phone and let out a great sigh. He wasn't too upset, that was good. I looked at myself in the mirror. *I need to get ready*  
  
I walked into the kitchen to find my mom sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in here hands. She looked up and smiled contently at me.  
  
"Hey sweetie. How'd you sleep?"  
  
"Not that well..."  
  
"What? Did the bed bugs come visit you? Oooo, did they bite you like they've known to do? Or was it the boogie monster or the one under your bed?"  
  
"How many cups of coffee have you had?"  
  
"Not enough," I just gave her a look, "Ok, if you want numbers, I lost count after 8. Actually I just stopped counting. I didn't see the point, but anyways, why did you sleep not so well my darling little daughter." She stood, refilled her cup, and poured one for me.  
  
"Thanks, well I think I said something that made Tristan upset yesterday."  
  
"What? Did you say he had bad hair?"  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"OK, serious now. So what did you say?"  
  
"Well we haven't really discussed where we were before I left. I mean yes, he was my boyfriend then, but now I don't know if it's still the same."  
  
"Do you not want him to be your boyfriend?"  
  
"No, that's the thing I do, it's just that yesterday, when I introduced him to Dr. Robinson, I introduced him as a friend and I kinda saw him cringe...."  
  
"Oh. Well what are you going to do about that?"  
  
"Well, I'm having lunch with him today and hopefully, we'll be able to straighten everything out."  
  
"When are you going to meet him?"  
  
"At 12: 30 at Angela's. Why?"  
  
"Cuz it's 11 right now and it takes at least half an hour to get to hartford, not to mention you haven't showered, done you hair, make- up, picked out shoes-"  
  
"Ok, mom! I get it. I'm going, I'm going."  
  
*~~ Angela's ~~*  
  
I got there early, really early. Half an hour to be exact. I just couldnt' wait to see her and appologize for the way I had acted the day before. It wasn't her fault. We had never discussed whether we were together or not and she probably didn't even know I was mad about that. I had my head down and was looking at the cup of coffee I had been stirring for the past five minutes. I looked up when I felt her gaze. I smiled at her.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hi, have you been here long?"  
  
"No, wanna sit down?"  
  
"No, I'm just going to stand here all day." I laughed as she sat down.  
  
"So, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing. I just wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Hmm... seeing as you called me and asked me out to lunch, I take it this is not a good talk."  
  
"No, it's kind of serious, but I don't want to talk about it yet. Let's just have lunch! So what's good here?"  
  
"I don't know, you recommended the place."  
  
"Only becuase Sookie told my mom it was good."  
  
"So you have no idea what the food here is like?"  
  
"Nope! None at all! Hmmm... let's see," She took her menu and looked at it. I sat there and stared at her for a minute. Was it ever good to have her back.  
  
"So what are you going to have?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet. How about you?"  
  
"Well this spegetti sounds good."  
  
"Don't you ever get tired of that stuff? Come on Rory, you eat that all the time."  
  
"Nah ah! I haven't had it in weeks!"  
  
"Fine, I think I'll have the same."  
  
Our waitress came up and took our orders. We talked about little things and caught up. I found out that her toumor was getting smaller and I filled her in on the latest gossip at the country club.  
  
"Wait! You're telling me that Mr. Cassity had an affair with Mrs. Roberts, but then she dumped him, divorced Mr. Roberts and married some guy that no one knows about? And that  
  
Mrs. Cassity divorced Mr. Cassity and he's left pennyless?"  
  
"Well not pennyless, but close, and yes! It was the news brief of the week."  
  
"Wow, I've missed a lot."  
  
"Yup, hey! You wanna go now?"  
  
"Sure." I paid the check and we headed outside.  
  
"OK, we had our nice lunch, what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Let's go somewhere else. I don't think a restaurant parking lot is very appropriate."  
  
"All right. We can take my car and then I'll drive you back for yours OK?"  
  
"OK, let's go."  
  
A/N: OK, I finished writing 13 too! Yay for me! LOL! R/R please! 


	14. Chapter 13

Summary: Future Rory and Tristan are in Harvard. They're "friends" now. Rory finds herself thinking of Tristan and try's to fight the attraction. An obstacle will get in the way.  
  
Pairing: Trory  
  
Rating: PG (mild language)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nadda! Zip, Zilch! I wish CMM was mine though... but he's not :(  
  
  
  
I drove to one of our favourite parks. We got out and just sat on the hood of my car.  
  
"So what's on your mind?" I asked again. This time she took a deep breath.  
  
"OK, about yesterday-" I cut her off before she could finish.  
  
"I'm sorry, it was my fault-"  
  
"Tristan! Let me finish please." I just nodded. "OK, I think I know why you were so upset yesterday. Did it have something to do with what I said?" I nodded again.  
  
"Did it have to do with me saying that we were just friends?"  
  
"Yes, see now that I look back I think I just over-reacted."  
  
"No, I need to know. Where do we stand?"  
  
"Where do you want us to stand?"  
  
"I want...."  
  
"What do you want Rory?" She had looked down at her feet. I lifted her chin so I could look at her and see what she wanted. All I saw was love. Pure love.  
  
"I want you to be mine again." I slimed.  
  
"Good, because I want to be yours too." I kissed her.  
  
* * *  
  
Never would I have thought that it would be so hard to tell him that I needed him again. I was so relieved when he said that he wanted me too. Then, he kissed me. It was soft and light at first. I then deepened it. He opened his mouth for me to explore him. How I missed kissing him. He was such a good kisser...*Rory, you're gushing!* I broke the kiss off and looked at him. He looked happy. Really happy. I plastered on a smile identical to his.  
  
"Let's go home."  
  
*~~ Dr. Thomas' Office ~~*  
  
(a/n: let's just say this is a while later... let's say... a couple months? OK!)  
  
"Well Rory I have some good news, the tumour is stable now. We'll be able to remove it. All we need to do is schedule an appointment for the surgery."  
  
"Oh, wow!" My eyes were glistening. It was almost over.  
  
"Ha ha ha. I know how you must feel. Now you go on home and tell your mom the great news."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I walked out of Dr. Thomas' office with a huge smile on my face. As soon as I got out the doors, I ran to my car, got in a drove straight home.  
  
*~~ Lorelai's house ~~*  
  
I walked in the door.  
  
"Hello? Anyone home?"  
  
"Rory!" My little brother came bouncing down the stairs. Yup, he is definitely a Gilmore.  
  
"Hey Zach! How are ya?"  
  
"Great! Matt and John are coming over to play with me."  
  
"Are they now?"  
  
"Yup! We're gonna go play soccer outside."  
  
"That sounds like fun."  
  
"Do you want to play with us?"  
  
"No thanks bud, but are mom and dad home?"  
  
"No, mom's at the inn right now. I think it has something to do with Michel again..." i just laughed. Of course it had something to do with Michel. "And dad's at the diner."  
  
"So you're home all alone?"  
  
"No, I was over at Babette's (a/n: is that how u spell it?) and I had to get something. But mommy said she'd be home soon."  
  
"Oh, I'm going to go to the inn OK? You go back over to Babette's and wait for John and Matt. Bye Zach."  
  
*~~ Independence Inn ~~*  
  
I walked in and looked around. There was Michel standing at the front desk looking at some papers. I walked up to him.  
  
"Hi Michel! Do you know where my mom is?"  
  
"Well I haven't seen you in a while and no. Go away!"  
  
"Awww, someone didn't have their coffee today!"  
  
"That is an utterly disgusting liquid!" He scowled at the thought of the drink.  
  
*Gasp* "How dare you say that?" Lorelai came from one of the many halls. "It's the like water! It's a necessity in life!"  
  
"Whatever you say." He closed the book that contained the papers and left.  
  
"So what's up hun?"  
  
"I have some good news mom."  
  
"Ooo! Let me guess. You found a fountain like the "fountain of youth" but it's better... it's full of coffee?"  
  
"Ha ha ha. No!"  
  
"What could be better than coffee? Speaking of coffee, it's been 20 minutes since my last cup."  
  
"Mom! Come on, I'm trying to tell you something here."  
  
"OK OK, I'm sorry. Go on."  
  
"OK, like I said, I've got some good news!" I stopped at looked at her... a smile playing at my mouth.  
  
"Well!"  
  
"I can get the tumor out! It's stable enough! And it's not growing anymore!!!" I screamed the last part while I jumped. As soon as my mom processed the information she started to just with me.  
  
"AHHHH!!! I can't believe it! It's over!!!"  
  
"What are you two doing? This is a business." Michel came out of nowhere and said.  
  
"Oh, you hush! Let's just say I'm on my break!"  
  
"Aren't you always on your break?"  
  
Mom just glared at him. "Watch it mister. I sign your paycheck!" Michel immediately shut up and left again. My mom turn back to me. "When did you find out?!?!"  
  
"Today... an hour ago actually. I was at the doctor's and she told me and then I went home to tell you but you weren't there and Zach was. So I talked to him for a while and then he told me you were here so I came here."  
  
"OK, let's go to the diner and tell Luke!"  
  
"Ooo, and we can get coffee too! Whoo! Let's go!" I said as I ran out of the inn.  
  
A/N: Yeah it's short, oh well! And thanks for reviewing! Ok... I know how to finish my story now since I got this part done! Whoo! And haha my bad, it's not Dr. Thompson, but Dr. Thomas... I kinda just found that out yesterday while i was re-reading the story. 


	15. Chapter 14

Summary: Future Rory and Tristan are in Harvard. They're "friends" now. Rory finds herself thinking of Tristan and try's to fight the attraction. An obstacle will get in the way.  
  
Pairing: Trory  
  
Rating: PG (mild language)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nadda! Zip, Zilch! I wish CMM was mine though... but he's not :(  
  
A/N: I'm sad again... no one's reviewing... ok maybe a couple but not a lot! :*( SO so sad! o well... well it's my b-day tomorrow, and I'm gettin bored with writting this thing... I don't know what to do with it now.... I kinda changed it again from my original plan...meh. I'll finish it... eventually....  
  
After things had been solved between Tristan and me we moved in together in September. He was still going to school and I was usually sleeping. I couldn't wait to tell him the news. I busied myself by making dinner. I had taken some cooking lessons from Sookie during the summer. She taught me how to make some really simple dishes, along with some that I still had no clue had to prepare. I heard the keys jingling in the lock and the door swing open. Tristan walked in and threw his backpack on the floor.  
  
* * *  
  
I was frustrated. Classes weren't going well today. I had just gotten back an english paper and received a C- on it. I jabbed my key in the lock and turned it. As I swung the door open, I could smell the hint of garlic in the air. Rory was making spaghetti. I dropped my bag by the door on the way to the kitchen.  
  
"Mmm! Smells good." I leaned down and kissed her.  
  
"Hello to you too." She had this gleam in here eyes. She was excited about something but I didn't have a clue what.  
  
"OK, what's up? Why do you look like you're in a room full of nothing but coffee?"  
  
"Is there such a place? Do you know where I can find it? You know of a place don't you? And you've been keeping it from me all this time?!?!" I just laughed at her. She was too cute.  
  
"Yup! It's called a coffee shop."  
  
"But coffee shops have decaf in them and that's not coffee! Plus they have other stuff like hot chocolate, not that I'm complaining because chocolates yummy, but it's not an all coffee place!" I loved her obsession with coffee.  
  
"It's still a place full of coffee!"  
  
"Aww! No fun!"  
  
"I try." I laughed again at the face she made. She just pouted at me. But that was soon replaced by a huge smile.  
  
"OK, but seriously. Why do you look so happy?"  
  
"Because I have great news!"  
  
"That I've finally been recognized as the hottest guy on the face of the earth?"  
  
"No. It would have to be the day when you're the last man on earth for you to get that title!"  
  
"Ouch Mary. That really really hurt!" I loved the little banter sessions we had. They were just so much fun. I immediately felt better when I saw Rory. She was my angel.  
  
"So my great news is... I can get this stupid tumour removed!"  
  
"What?!?!"  
  
"Yup! I just need to make an appointment with Dr. Thomas and schedule the surgery! It's finally almost over!"  
  
I scooped her up in my arms. This was the best new I had received in weeks. I was so excited. I started to swing Rory around the kitchen.  
  
"Put me down! The sauce is going to burn if I don't stir it." I set her down and went to the living room. *Life is good!*  
  
*~~ Hartford Hospital ~~*  
  
I was scared.*What if something goes wrong? What if I die? You won't die! You're too stubborn to die. Ha! Well at least you're hear with me.*  
  
Mom, Luke and Tristan walked into the room.  
  
"Hey sweetie."  
  
"Hi mom, Luke."  
  
"We just wanted to say good luck and we love you."  
  
"I love you too." Tristan just stayed at the back of the room while I talked to my parents. Then someone else walked into the room.  
  
"Hey Rory."  
  
"Daddy!!"  
  
"Christopher! I'm so glad you could make it."  
  
"What? Do you actually think I would miss this? Rory, I just want you to know I'm here for you."  
  
"Thanks dad." He kissed me on the forehead.  
  
"Umm, let's go get some coffee people."  
  
"But Lore-" Before dad could finish, mom had hugged him. He looked at her in understanding and followed her out.  
  
"Hey Tristan, will you stay here for a minute, we'll be back in a little bit."  
  
"Sure."  
  
* * *  
  
I had planned to be brief when we went in to go see Rory, but then Christopher showed up.  
  
"Christopher! I'm so glad you could make it."  
  
"What? Do you actually think I would miss this? Rory, I just want you to know I'm here for you." I knew he wouldn't. I had called him a week earlier to tell him about the surgery. He told me that he would be here, but because of his past history I wasn't too sure, and yet, here he was. I looked over at Tristan. He hadn't said a word since we came in. He was in the back of the room just watching us. *He must want some time with Rory.*  
  
"Umm, let's go get some coffee people."  
  
"But Lore-" I wouldn't let him finish the sentence. I hugged him and whispered in his ear.  
  
"No buts! I think we should give Tristan and Rory some time together don't you?" I pulled away and Luke and Chris followed me.  
  
"Hey Tristan, will you stay here for a minute, we'll be back in a little bit."  
  
"Sure."  
  
* * *  
  
I walked over to Rory. She just smiled at me.  
  
"Are you scared?"  
  
"Yeah, a bit."  
  
I kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Don't be. Everything will be fine." She looked at me with questioning eyes.  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Because if it doesn't then there wasn't really a point of me buying this, now is there?"  
  
* * *  
  
I looked at him kinda funny. I had no idea what he was talkin about! All my questions were answered when he pulled out a little black velvet box.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, let's just say it's a very nice little present for you when you get out of surgery."  
  
"Aww! Come on! I wanna know!" I tried to make a puppy dog face, but failed miserably. I cracked up.  
  
"Nope! You don't get to find out until you come back out. Let's just say it's something for you to look forward too."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
The nurse came in and told me it was time for me to go in for surgery. I just looked over at Tristan.  
  
* * *  
  
The amused look in her eyes faded away when the nurse came in. She looked at me desperately. I went over to her and kissed her. I pulled away and whispered to her.  
  
"Remember, you have something to look forward to."  
  
I pulled away completely and smiled at her. Inside I was a wreck. I was secretly praying that everything would be OK. Lorelai, Luke and Christopher came back in right before they wheeled Rory out. We all kissed her once more and watched as she departed.  
  
*~~ A couple of hours later ~~*  
  
"Why isn't she out yet?"  
  
"Lorelai, calm down. I'm sure it's nothing." Luke tried to comfort her. Christopher seemed pretty calm. He sat in one of the chairs reading a magazine, while I paced back and forth.  
  
"Tristan, you're going to wear a hole in the floor if you keep that up!"  
  
"I can't help it Christopher! I'm just so worried."  
  
I continued my pacing until I saw the doctor emerge from the double doors. Lorelai was the first to run up to him.  
  
"Is Rory all right?!?!"  
  
"Yes. Rory is fine. The operation went well. We fully removed the tumour."  
  
We all broke out in cheers and hugs.  
  
"Can we go see her?"  
  
"Not yet. I'll tell the nurse to let you know when you can go see her. She needs her rest right now."  
  
"Thank you doctor!" He turned around and disappeared down the hall.  
  
*She's all right! She's all right!* I let myself smile. *Everything's going to be OK*  
  
A/N: Do u wanna make me a happy girl? REVIEW! hehehe (me+ reviews from u= happy me!) and sorry for all those who read it before… I kinda forgot to spell check this! 


	16. Chapter 15

Summary: Future Rory and Tristan are in Harvard. They're "friends" now. Rory finds herself thinking of Tristan and try's to fight the attraction. An obstacle will get in the way.  
  
Pairing: Trory  
  
Rating: PG (mild language)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nadda! Zip, Zilch! I wish CMM was mine though... but he's not :(  
  
A/N: Ooo! I got a lot of reviews for my last chap! Whoo!!! *doing happy dance* and thanx for all ya that wished me a happy b-day! Oh and if you notice that only Tristan, Rory and Lorelai's talking all the time it's just cuz I'm too lazy to put others in.  
  
  
  
"You may go see her now. She should be awake soon."  
  
"Thank you." We walked in, and again I stayed in the back and let her family talk to her first. Rory began to stir.  
  
* * *  
  
I slowly opened my eyes. My eyelids felt heavy and I was tired. Ever so slowly I let the light overcome the darkness. I blinked a couple times to let my eyes adjust to the light. When things began to come into focus I saw my family standing around me.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Hey baby! How are you feeling?" She was talkin in a whisper.  
  
"As good as can be expected. How long have I've been asleep?"  
  
"Oh, a good 5 hours I think. Anyways. We just wanted to see how you were and to tell you that we'll be back in the morning to come see you. You need to sleep."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Let's just say that if you were to wake me up on a normal day, you would be a carpet in our house."  
  
I laughed at her. "OK, I get it. It's really early."  
  
"Mmmm hmm! OK, sleep hun. We'll see you in the morning." She kissed me on the forehead. Luke, dad and my grandparents (A/N: I just didn't put them in before... cuz I forgot they should be there...) followed and left. I was about to close my eyes again when i felt a light touch on my hand. I looked up and saw Tristan.  
  
"Hey you. How you feeling?"  
  
"Tired. Are you going home too?"  
  
"Yeah, in a minute."  
  
Then I remembered something. Where was my present he was supposed to give me?  
  
"Where's my present?" He laughed at me and shook his head. "Don't shake your head at me buster!" I tried to hit him but I was too tired.  
  
"I'll give it to you tomorrow. You're too tired to even think straight."  
  
"No! I want it now!" I couldn't help but whine! I wanted to know what it was and I wanted to know now!  
  
"I promise you can have it tomorrow! OK?"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Now sleep. The sooner you fall asleep the sooner tomorrow will come."  
  
"Will you stay until I fall asleep?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
He pulled up a chair and took my hand. I closed my eyes and was immediately fell into a content sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
I watched her sleep for a little bit before I went home. It was going to be empty again. I had only seen my parents once since I arrived home. As always they were never home. Never there, in more than one aspect. I pulled into the garage and parked my car. I slowly made my way to the house. I opened the door and walked in, only to be hit by screams.  
  
"I don't care! You are not keeping me here!"  
  
"What do you mean I'm not keeping you hear! I forbid you to leave!"  
  
I shook my head and ran up the stairs to my room. I couldn't take this. Not now. I fell onto my bed and used my pillow to block out the yelling. I needed to think of what I was going to say tomorrow. What I was going to do. I let out a frustrated cry and got up to get ready for bed. *I'm not going to get any sleep tonight*  
  
  
  
A/N: Yes I know this is very short... but I needed to get a chap out to u guys cuz its been a while so here's one. o well. And just so you know, he's @ home because his and Rory's appartment isn't in Hartford or Stars Hollow 


	17. Author's Note 2

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Hey!!! OK, here's the thing. I have an English ISP (independent student project… or something like that) and it's due on Tuesday. Plus I'm going out with my this weekend and I'm gonna be really busy. The next chap won't be up for a while. I'm just really busy and I'm stuck at this point. I keep changing my mind with the ending. So please bare with me and be patient! I've kinda lost inspiration... so yeah I've kinda stopped. Ok That's it. Thanx. 


	18. Chapter 16

Summary: Future Rory and Tristan are in Harvard. They're "friends" now. Rory finds herself thinking of Tristan and try's to fight the attraction. An obstacle will get in the way.  
  
Pairing: Trory  
  
Rating: PG (mild language)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nadda! Zip, Zilch! I wish CMM was mine though... but he's not :(  
  
A/N: Oooo!!! 104! and I didn't even put a chap up last time! I luv u guys!!!! Ok, here's another chap... i know its been a while (hey, look a song! yeah i know im weird) but ive been sooo busy! lol ne ways, here ya go!  
  
*~~ Hospital Room ~~*  
  
I woke up early with the sun peeking in through the blinds. When I looked at the clock it was only 8. I let out a grunt. Then a smile spread across my face when I remembered that Tristan was coming to visit me today and give me my present. *I wonder what it is. Come on Rory! Do you really need to ask yourself that question? Well yes. I don't know what it is. But can't you guess? No I can't. Ow! My head hurts! Fine fine, I'll leave you alone!*  
  
I got up to go the bathroom and fix myself up a bit. *Wow, don't I look great* I was about to turn the water on when I heard a light knock. I peeked around and saw my mom.  
  
"Hi mom."  
  
"Wow! What are you doin up so early? And out of bed! Get your little hinny in that bed young lady!"  
  
"I just needed to go to the bathroom! Did you bring me a toothbrush?"  
  
"You just had surgery and you want a toothbrush?" She looked at me in disbelief.  
  
"Yes!" She shook her head and fished in her purse. Her hand came out along with a toothbrush. I took it gratefully and went to the bathroom.  
  
"What are you doin up anyways?"  
  
"I came to see you."  
  
"But it's soo early! You're never up this early."  
  
'Hey! Yes I am... when there's a need, and this would be a need."  
  
I smiled into the mirror in the bathroom.  
  
*~~ Du Grey Mansion ~~*  
  
I woke up nervous. I hadn't really gotten all that much sleep the night before. I didn't really want to give her my gift. Not just yet. I needed to think of something and fast. I didn't know what to do. I got up and took a shower. Maybe I'll be able to think of something when I'm more awake*  
  
*~~ Hospital Room ~~*  
  
I sat patiently on the bed, just waiting. Waiting for Tristan to come visit me. I really didn't care about the gift. I just wanted to see him. (A/N: question… is she supposed to be really tired at this point?). I looked at the clock. It read 9:30. Ugh! When is he going to get here*  
  
Just as I finished that thought, Tristan walked in. He looked almost as good as I did. The bags under his eyes told me that he hadn't gotten much sleep.  
  
"Someone looks tired!"  
  
"Yeah, didn't get much sleep last night."  
  
"Why? I mean, at least I have an excuse! This yucky uncomfortable bed!"  
  
"Well, I don't know. Maybe I was just too tired to sleep." he looked out the window.  
  
"Umm... OK.... So, what's up with the mopey face?"  
  
"I don't have a mopey face!"  
  
"Yes you do! I know mopey when I see one!"  
  
"Sure you do..."  
  
"What?!?! I do!"  
  
"Keep telling yourself that." He smirked. I begged him closer to me with my finger. When he was close enough I smacked him over the head.  
  
"OW!" I couldn't help it. I started to laugh. The look on his face was priceless!  
  
"You soo deserved that!"  
  
"How so?" He was still rubbing his head.  
  
"Awww! Don't be such a baby! I didn't hit you that hard!"  
  
"Yeah that's what you think!"  
  
"Well I'm always right!" I stuck my tongue at him.  
  
"What are you? Three?"  
  
"No! That would be my mom! Jeeze, get it right."  
  
"Oh, I'm sooo sorry...."  
  
We burst out laughing.  
  
"Well it looks like you're feeling better." Dr. Peter, the surgeon who had preformed the operation walked in and said.  
  
"Oh yes. Much better. Still a little tired though."  
  
"Well that's expected. You're still weak. Actually, I'm quite surprised that you're up and not still sleeping." He walked over, took my chart and started to write something.  
  
"Should I go?" I looked at Tristan.  
  
"No! Please stay... plus, you still haven't given me my present yet!"  
  
"OK, Rory, everything looks fine. I'll be back later today to check on you."  
  
"Bye Dr. Peter." He left the room. I turned back to Tristan.  
  
"So, where's my gift?" He smiled and reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box...  
  
A/N: hahaha!!! im soo evil!!! I know I know, when am i ever gonna tell you what's in the box! haha me get more reviews and u get more chaps! lol. 


	19. Chapter 17

Summary: Future Rory and Tristan are in Harvard. They're "friends" now. Rory finds herself thinking of Tristan and try's to fight the attraction. An obstacle will get in the way.  
  
Pairing: Trory (though some of you might kill me for the ending)  
  
Rating: PG (mild language)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nadda! Zip, Zilch! I wish CMM was mine though... but he's not :(  
  
A/N: Haha! Hmmm... you all may be surprised... and this is especially for Aurora and Kate hehe *grins evilly*  
  
I looked at him. *This isn't the same box as before... is it? NO!!! It's a lot bigger! Hmm... I wonder what he's up to...*  
  
I took the box from him carefully and opened it. Inside was a silver locket. It was heart- shaped and flattened with little designs all over it. I looked up and smiled. I flipped the locket over and it read "My one and only, Love Tristan."  
  
* * *  
  
I held my breath as she read the inscription. When she looked up, she had the biggest smile I'd seen on her for the longest time.  
  
"Thank you. It's beautiful. Will you please?" She held out the locket and i took it. I unclasped it and gently placed it around her neck. She briefly kissed me softly and pulled her locket open. I watched for her reaction. Inside the locket, I had placed a picture of either of us on the two sides. The picture was one that was taken just before she left, when times were happier. I knew now that things would be great. That we were going to be happy again.  
  
"Tristan?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Where were you just now?" She looked at me amused.  
  
"Off in Roryland."  
  
"Roryland?" She arched an eyebrow at me.  
  
"Yup!"  
  
She started laughing again. "Can you get any cornier?!?!" She was in full fledge laughter by now.  
  
"Hey! You should be honoured that there's a place named after you!"  
  
"There's a place named after Rory?" I turned to see Lorelai walk in. I blushed. I knew I was not going to hear the end of this.  
  
"Hahaha, yeah mom! According to Tristan, there's a place called Roryland! And just before you came in, that's where he was!"  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's a good one! HAHAHAHAHA!" Lorelai was holding her stomach now and almost rolling on the ground. I blushed even redder.  
  
"Aww, mom stop, look! You're making Bible Boy here blush."  
  
"Ah!....Must..... Stop... hahaha... laughing.... HAHAHA!!! OK, I'm done. Sorry, but I couldn't help it. It was just way too funny!"  
  
"Gee... thanks. OK, before you two start laughing at my expense again, I'm going to go." I walked over to Rory and kissed her good- bye. Before I pulled completely away I whispered to her, "You're going to pay for that."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
I walked to the door and stopped just before I stepped out. "Oh, you can count on it. Bye Lorelai." I didn't wait for her response, but left. I had a lot of thinking to do.  
  
* * *  
  
"That was TOO funny."  
  
"I know mom, but you really need to give him a break sometimes."  
  
"Aww, come on Rory, I was just having some fun. Let's just call it payback for his torment in high school."  
  
"He's so different now. He's sweet, caring, charming as hell... but then agian, he was always charming-"  
  
"And he loves you."  
  
I smiled. "I know he does." Absent-mindedly I reached up for the locket and started playing with it.  
  
"Where'd you get that?"  
  
"What mom? This? Oh, Tristan just gave it to me."  
  
She walked over and sat on the side of the bed. She carefully picked it up, off my neck and looked at it.  
  
"It's really pretty."  
  
"That's not the best part." I took it from her and opened it. I showed her the picture we had taken so many months ago.  
  
"Awww, that's so cute."  
  
"Wait-"  
  
"There's more? How many pictures can you fit in that thing?"  
  
"No!" I closed the locket up and flipped it over to show her the inscription.  
  
"OK, now I've made up my mind. He's a keeper! I want a locket now!" She started to pout.  
  
"Mom, all you have to do is ask Luke and you know he'll be more than happy to buy you one. He worships you."  
  
She giggled. "I know! Ooo, speaking of Luke, he told me to tell you that when you get out of here, then you can have as much coffee as you can drink for 5 minutes."  
  
"Yay! Ooo that's a lot of coffee! He's willing to give me 5 whole minutes?" She nodded, "Well then, he better have lots of coffee grinds that day!"  
  
"You're going to share with me right?"  
  
"What?!?! Are you crazy?!?! How often do I get to have as much coffee as I can consume in 5 minutes? Not too many! In fact-"  
  
"EVIL!!!! Evil offspring of mine!!! I gave you life and that wonderful coffee addiction and you won't even share with me?!?!"  
  
"Nope!" She glared and I burst out laughing. I had been doing that a lot today. It was the first time in a long time since I'd been happy. "OK! Fine, maybe a couple cups!"  
  
Mom squealed and hugged me tight.  
  
"Thank you Rory! You are in my good books again! You'll be coffee god for 5 minutes!"  
  
She got up off the bed, "I'm going to go to work now hun. I just came to see how you were doing. Get some rest OK?"  
  
"Sure mom. Bye, love you."  
  
"Love you too." With that, she left and the room was empty and quiet. I sunk down and laid on my bed, my fingers playing with the locket again. I closed my eyes and fell asleep easily.  
  
A/N: haha, not what you had expected eh? I know you all thought it was going to be a ring! So did I at first...cuz I wanted to end this story faster, but now my writer's block has vanished! OK! don't kill me! And ooo no chapters for a couple days, just cuz im really busy this weekend... gotta catch up on ALL my hw that ive been puttin off.... 


	20. Chapter 18

Summary: Future Rory and Tristan are in Harvard. They're "friends" now. Rory finds herself thinking of Tristan and try's to fight the attraction. An obstacle will get in the way.  
  
Pairing: Trory (though some of you might kill me for the ending)  
  
Rating: PG (mild language)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nadda! Zip, Zilch! I wish CMM was mine though... but he's not :(  
  
  
  
*~~ Du Grey Mansion ~~*  
  
I made my way through the door. I headed to the kitchen, wanting a cup of coffee. To my surprise, my parents were home. They sat in the dining room eating breakfast.  
  
"Morning mom, dad."  
  
"Good morning Tristan. You were up early this morning. Do you want some breakfast?" My mom asked me.  
  
"No thanks. I just want some coffee. And yeah I went to go see Rory."  
  
"Maria," One of our servers came in, "Would you please bring Tristan a cup of coffee please?"  
  
"Yes, ma'me" She went into the kitchen and I sat down.  
  
"Yes, how is Rory doing?" My dad finally put down his morning paper and asked.  
  
"Good. She's still a little tired, but things are better." Maria returned with my coffee and I began to drink it.  
  
"That's good." My dad picked up his paper again.  
  
"So what have you got planned for today?"  
  
"I was thinking of finishing off some of the assignments today. My professors gave them to me when I told them I would be absent from class for a couple of days."  
  
"That was very responsible of you. Well I was going to head to the country club today, and I wanted to know if you would join me, but I guess not."  
  
"Sorry mom. I need to finish these, then I'm going back to the hospital."  
  
"All right, whatever you say."  
  
I finished my coffee and got up from the table. "I'm going to go now. Bye mom, have fun at the country club. Bye dad."  
  
"Bye sweetie."  
  
"Tristan."  
  
I left and went up the winding stairs to my room. I walked in and fell onto the bed. I looked at the box on my nightstand. I picked it up and started playing with it. *What am I going to do?* I questioned myself.  
  
"Why did I go and buy this? We're not ready yet, are we?" I asked myself out loud. I couldn't bring myself to ask her today. I wanted things to be perfect. When I first bought it, I had decided that I would ask her. That I wouldn't chicken out, but when I saw her, I knew I couldn't do it. Not yet. I sighed and put the box back on the nightstand. I got up and started on my papers.  
  
*~~ Stars Hollow ~~*  
  
"What's going on here?!?!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It's WAY too quiet here..."  
  
"Nah, you're just imagining things."  
  
"No I'm not! I haven't been here for a week not years. I know something's up!"  
  
"Whatever you want to believe." Mom pulled into the driveway.  
  
"Why couldn't Tristan come pick me up again?"  
  
Mom let out a sigh. "Because he's been dragged into some party. His parents wouldn't let him out of it."  
  
I was about to get out of the car when mom said, "Not so fast!" She ran to my side of the car and helped me out.  
  
"Mom, I can walk. I'm not disabled."  
  
"Nope, you are not walking by yourself."  
  
"Fine." I wasn't in the mood to argue with her. She led me up the stairs of the porch and reached for the door. Mom opened it.  
  
"Surprise!!!!"  
  
The whole town was in my little house. I smiled a big goofy smile and looked around. There was a huge sign in the middle of the living room that read "WELCOME HOME RORY." I looked around and saw Miss Patty smiling like a fool, along with Taylor and Kirk. I continued to look around until Lane ran up to me and practically pushed me to the floor.  
  
"Rory!!! I'm sooo glad you're home!"  
  
"That makes two of us." I hugged her tight.  
  
I walked in with Lane behind me saying hello to everyone and receiving hugs. After all the greetings, Lane and me went out onto the back porch.  
  
"So how's it going?"  
  
"Good I guess..."  
  
"Aren't you happy to be home?"  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
"But....?"  
  
"I wish Tristan was here..."  
  
"Who said I wasn't?"  
  
I turned around to see him grinning at me. I got up literally jumped on him, sending both of us to the ground.  
  
"Awww, Mare! Miss me that much?"  
  
"You bet your butt I did!" I kissed him. I pulled away and we both got up.  
  
"Mom said that you were at some party that you couldn't get out of."  
  
"Haha, and where am I now?"  
  
"My house..."  
  
"No, haha, I'm at a party. And yes, my parents insisted that I come... not like I wouldn't!"  
  
"Grr... I'm going to hurt my mother!"  
  
"Nah, you wouldn't."  
  
"You're right, I wouldn't... But I would deprive her of coffee!"  
  
"Now that's just mean!!! And here I was throwing you a huge party too!"  
  
"But you told me..."  
  
"Ahh hush! We got cake that you need to cut!"  
  
"Oooo sugar fix!" I ran into the house.  
  
"Looks like she's back to normal" Tristan said. Lane just nodded.  
  
  
  
A/N: Yeah yeah, I know, its short... meh o well. Whatcha gonna do? lol. It's finally election week at our school! Whoo!!! Yay fun fun!!! This chap was all crap... I know, but I had to write something... plus i won't be till after this weekend cuz I have a baseball tourny! whoo!!! lol. 


	21. Chapter 19

Summary: Future Rory and Tristan are in Harvard. They're "friends" now. Rory finds herself thinking of Tristan and try's to fight the attraction. An obstacle will get in the way.  
  
Pairing: Trory (though some of you might kill me for the ending)  
  
Rating: PG (mild language)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nadda! Zip, Zilch! I wish CMM was mine though... but he's not :(  
  
  
  
A/N: hey guys!!! OK so here's another chapter! It's been forever, but I swear! My teachers are trying to kill me with homework! It's not even funny! I'd much rather write this than do all that... but meh. I don't have a choice... ne ways, enjoy! Oooo and they don't let me italic the words when there's another voice of thought... and bolding doesnt' work either! GRR o well.  
  
It has been weeks since Rory's welcome home party and things are almost like before. She gain back some of the weight she lost and there's colour in her cheeks again. She wants to go back to school again, but Dr. Thomas, Lorelai nor I will allow it. She needs to take it easy. My studies have been going well. I've picked my grades back up and exams are just around the corner.  
  
"Honey, I'm home!!" She was sitting on the couch reading. *Typical*  
  
"Oh, it's you." Not even looking up from her book she continued, "And here I thought that my dream guy... more specifically Ashley Angel... had finally found me."  
  
"Who's Ashley Angel?" Who was that guy? I mean, he sounded familiar. Was he someone I knew? That she knew from class? She shut her book and looked up at me.  
  
"OK, if I tell you this, you have to promise me you won't ever bring it up... ever! Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Alright, a couple of years ago, Lane went through the whole boy band stage- "  
  
"Lane?!?! Boy bands?!?!"  
  
"Yes, now shush!" She paused, as if waiting to see if I was going to respond. When I didn't, she continued. "Anyways, there was this one band called O-Town. It was your typical band with 5 guys, but personally, I think they were the best out of all of them. One of the guys was really hot and-"  
  
(A/N: YES! that's right! they are... they're the only band where all the guys are HOT!!! lol, plus they have great songs and are really nice! Yup, I've met them... Mmm hotness! Ok, back to the story)  
  
"OK! Boyfriend standing right here-"  
  
"Hey! You wanted to know, so be quiet! Back to my story, there was this guy names Ashley Angel. He's a major hottie! The blonde spikes, blue eyes, 6- pack... the works."  
  
"So basically he was another version of me." I stated.  
  
"Nope! He was WAY hotter than you!" (A/N: CMM is just as hot!!!)  
  
"OK! Now I'm hurt! Really hurt!" I pouted.  
  
"No you're not. Anyways so we were watching "Making the Band," it's the show that O-Town's on. A camera follows them around 24/7. Lane pointed Ashley out to me and has been my dream guy ever since!"  
  
* * *  
  
The look on his face was priceless! He looked like a little lost puppy after I told him that Ashley Angel was my dream guy. The truth is, he is EXTREMLY hot! But he isn't my dream guy. I already had him. He was standing right in front of me looking defeated.  
  
"Oh," was all he managed to get out. He cast his eyes to the ground.  
  
"Tristan." he looked up at me.  
  
"I'm just joking! I've already met my dream guy."  
  
"Oh, you've met him already. Where? At some concert?"  
  
"What? Of course not. I'm talking about the guy who's been there for me through thick and thin. The guy who wouldn't give up on me when though I already had."  
  
"So... who's the guy?"  
  
*How dumb can he be? He's not dumb! Just very insecure. Tristan DuGrey insecure? Yes! He's so cute.*  
  
I got up from the couch and wrapped my arms around his neck. I reached up and kissed him.  
  
"You silly!" I kissed him again. I was actually getting giddy.  
  
"Oh really? Hmm... I think I'm just going to have to take advantage of that."  
  
"And what are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm going to make you dinner!"  
  
"But you've made dinner everyday this week!"  
  
"You just go and take a bath while I cook."  
  
"OK fine." I left his arms and went to the bathroom. *I hope I'm always this happy.*  
  
*~~ 2 Weeks Later ~~*  
  
Rory and I have been dating for almost 2 years now. It's actually been 20 months... but who's counting? We've been through so much and I think that we're ready. I'm not going to chicken out again, like I did a couple of months ago. I've been planning this night for almost a month now. Tonight is our 20 month anniversary. Tonight will be the night I'm going to ask her. *I hope she says yes*  
  
* * *  
  
20 months. They're been great, despite the whole cancer thing. I reach up to take hold of my locket. It was just a normal reflex that I had now. Whenever I thought about us, I would reach for the locket he gave me. The piece of jewelry I never took off, well except for when I was in the shower. It was about 6 when I finally finished getting dressed. I had on a black dress that stopped just above my knees. It had a square neckline that didn't make it too revealing and spaghetti straps that criss- crossed in the back. I had just finished my hair when I heard Tristan knock on the door.  
  
"Are you ready yet?"  
  
"Yeah, just give me a minute." I took one last glance in the mirror to make sure that everything was where it was supposed to be and walked out.  
  
"Wow. You look great!"  
  
"Thanx." I said shyly. He couldn't possibly think I look great.  
  
A/N: haha there ya go! I got another one up! and im writing the next chap! haha ooooo and yes O-town is my favourite band and the song "All or Nothing" kicks some major ass! lol ok just thought i'd add that in there! u know the deal! REVIEW please!!! 


	22. Chapter 20

Summary: Future Rory and Tristan are in Harvard. They're "friends" now. Rory finds herself thinking of Tristan and try's to fight the attraction. An obstacle will get in the way.  
  
Pairing: Trory (though some of you might kill me for the ending)  
  
Rating: PG (mild language)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nadda! Zip, Zilch! I wish CMM was mine though... but he's not :(  
  
A/N: hey... ok so i didn't exactly stop writtig this for a while like i said i was goin to in my author's note in "Complicated" o well. here's another chap... i know its short... meh! enjoy!  
  
* * *  
  
My breath caught in my throat when I saw her. She looked like a goddess. I told her the only thing that came to my head.  
  
"Wow. You look great!"  
  
Shyly she said her thanx and we walked out of our apartment. With the music of the radio playing we drove to the restaurant.  
  
~* Chez Louis *~  
  
I brought her into the restaurant. This place has held so many memories. It's our favourite place to eat. Even with its lavish decor, Rory loves this place. The food here is great and the people here are really friendly and ways to talk to. We've been here so many times that the owners come up to talk to us whenever we sit down. We were seated as soon as we stepped through the door. Some people gave us death glares and I presumed that they had been waiting for quite some time. When we reached the table I pulled out Rory's chair and helped her in.  
  
"Thanx"  
  
I went around the table and took my seat. Looking at our menus, I was getting nervous. I decided I would ask her after dinner and desert. I would drive us to our park and there, would await her answer.  
  
* * *  
  
Louis came up to our table to greet us.  
  
"Tristan! Rory! It's great to see you!" Louis said with a heavy french accent.  
  
"It's nice to see you too!"  
  
"How is my favourite couple?"  
  
"Oh, we're good! Actually tonight's our 18 month anniversary!" I replied happily.  
  
"Well then, desert is on the house... order anything you want!"  
  
"Are you sure about that? You'll need to make lots of coffee then. You know how she is."  
  
I glared at him playfully.  
  
"Actually I think you should take that offer back... at least from him. He'll eat all of your deserts and you won't have any left to sell."  
  
"I will not!"  
  
"Oh, you will too and you know it!"  
  
Louis just laughed at us.  
  
"When are the little kiddies coming? Anytime soon?"  
  
"What?!?!" Both Tristan and I asked at the same time.  
  
"Well since you guys have been married for 18 months, I was wondering when the kids were going to show up."  
  
"What? Louis... we're not married..."  
  
"You're not?" Tristan shook his head. "And here I thought the whole time that you were! Oh well! Enjoy your dinner kiddies. I need to go help out!" He started to walk away but turned around. "By the way... you should be."  
  
A/N: I know I know it's short... but meh! Check out my other fic "Complicated" mysterygirl2000 is helping me out by co- writing it. 


	23. Chapter 21

Summary: Future Rory and Tristan are in Harvard. They're "friends" now. Rory finds herself thinking of Tristan and try's to fight the attraction. An obstacle will get in the way.  
  
Pairing: Trory (though some of you might kill me for the ending)  
  
Rating: PG (mild language)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nadda! Zip, Zilch! I wish CMM was mine though... but he's not :(  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
"Should be huh?"  
  
"Louis is so funny sometimes."  
  
"Yes he is. So what are you going to have?"  
  
I looked down at the menu. After about 5 minutes of debating, I finally decided on what to have. I closed it and set it down.  
  
"So have you decided yet?" Tristan asked before I even looked up.  
  
"Have you been watching me the whole time?"  
  
"So what if I have?"  
  
I laughed. "I don't know. I think I'm going to go with the Filet Mignon aux oignons. Mmm... I haven't had that in a while."  
  
"Onions?"  
  
"Umm... maybe I could get it without."  
  
"I don't think Louis would mind switching it to something else."  
  
"I just don't want the onions. That's all."  
  
"Well then, why don't you just get the regular Filet Mignon?"  
  
"Because I'm dumb and didn't think of that."  
  
"Can I take your order?"  
  
"Um, yes. We'll both have the Filet Mignon. I'll have a glass of red wine to go with it."  
  
"Make that two please."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
The waitress gathered our menus and left to place our order.  
  
"So are you going to take Louis up on that offer about free desert?"  
  
"Of course! When do I ever give up free coffee?!?!"  
  
Tristan laughed at me. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.  
  
"That is so bad! You and your addiction!" He shook his head.  
  
"Hey! It's all in the "Rory package." Take it or leave it." I said jokingly.  
  
"I think I'll take it then." He reached across the table and held my hand.  
  
*~ After Dinner ~*  
  
"Will you be having any desert? I was told that it's on the house for you two."  
  
"Actually, I would like a cup of coffee."  
  
"You better bring the whole pot. It'll just save you a lot of time."  
  
"Hey! You be quiet!"  
  
The waitress looked at us as if we had two heads. "Ummm, OK...And you sir, what will you be having?"  
  
"I'll have the Profiteroles au Choclat."  
  
"Do you want whip cream on that?"  
  
"Yes please."  
  
"Ooo! I think I'll have the same too please, along with the coffee."  
  
"OK, that's two Profiteroles au Choclat and a cup of coffee?"  
  
(A/N: It's vanilla ice cream and hot chocolate sauce and the finesse of a choux pastry. I dunno, I found it on a site of French food)  
  
"Two cups."  
  
"Two cups." The waitress confirmed and left.  
  
"So what else are we doing tonight?" I asked eagerly.  
  
"What makes you think that we're going to do anything else?"  
  
"Aww! Come on Tristan! Let's have some fun!"  
  
"Fine, but I get to chose where I take you."  
  
"Where are you taking me?"  
  
"It's a surprise!"  
  
"Can I have a hint?"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"Do you even know where you're taking me?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Here you go, two cups of coffee and two Profiteroles au Choclats." The waitress came and placed the deserts and drinks down. I quickly grabbed my coffee and finished it before she even left the table.  
  
"Would you like some more Miss?" She looked at me with disbelief."  
  
"I told you to just bring the whole pot. It'll save you endless trips back to the coffee machine."  
  
"Alright, I'll bring the whole pot."  
  
"Thank you!" I said as I reached for Tristan's coffee.  
  
"Hey! That's mine!"  
  
"Cry a river!" I smirked as I continued to down the coffee.  
  
"Here's the pot of coffee and your check."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I think you should leave her a big tip."  
  
"I think so too. You've made her night a little interesting..."  
  
"Well welcome to the world of Rory Gilmore. Interesting's my middle name."  
  
"Yeah yeah."  
  
We finished our desert and Tristan paid the bill. We got up to leave but was stopped by Louis.  
  
"How was everything?"  
  
"Oh, it was delicious! I think I scared one of you waitresses though. Is she new? I've never seen her before."  
  
"Oh, yes. Anne was hired about a month ago and this is her second night serving. I bet she won't forget you. Not like anyone does."  
  
"Oh Louis. Don't say that." I playfully slapped him in the arm.  
  
"Dinner was great Louis, but we need to get going."  
  
"Of course. Have fun you two and happy anniversary!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
*~ Tristan's Car ~*  
  
"So where are you taking me?"  
  
"Mighty inpatient, aren't we?"  
  
"So sue me! Wait scratch that! Knowing you, you probably would!"  
  
"Ouch! You think I would do that to one of my girlfriends?"  
  
"One of?" She looked shocked. I just laughed at her.  
  
"Yup, one of many."  
  
"Tristan Janlan DuGrey! I'm shocked! I'm beyond shocked! I'm..."  
  
"Speechless? That's a first. Rory Gilmore Speechless!"  
  
"Oh, shut up!" She looked at me with amused eyes. We drove for about 5 minutes before I pulled into a parking lot. I stopped and turned the ignition off.  
  
"So this is your surprise? A park?"  
  
"Not just any park."  
  
"It's our park, yes, but still."  
  
"Just wait." I walked over to her and helped her out of the car. Taking her hand, I lead her past some tress and to a little gazebo. She stopped walking. I turned to see her expression. It was exactly as I pictured it.  
  
* * *  
  
I looked at my surroundings. My breath caught in my throat when I saw it. There was a blanket spread on the ground and little candles that surrounded it. There were flowers lying on the blanket and I saw champagne in a bucket of ice. Tristan turned around and smiled. He saw the look of surprise on my face. Still holding my hand, we mad our way to the blanket. We sat down with me still observing the scenery around us.  
  
"You like?"  
  
"I like very much! It's beautiful!" I smiled idiotically.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you."  
  
I blushed at his remark. Even after all this time, no matter what the occasion, he could still always make me blush. He pulled out the champagne poured us both a glass. After he was finished he handed me a glass and held his up for a toast.  
  
"Happy anniversary Rory."  
  
"Happy anniversary Trist."  
  
Our glasses came together and clinked. We both took a sip from our glasses before placing them down. I looked at Tristan. He seemed a little distant. *What's bothering him?*  
  
* * *  
  
I was getting nervous. *Come on DuGrey! It's not that hard to ask her a question. But what if she says no? Well it's not the first time you've been rejected by her. Hey! You're supposed to be here to support me, not put me down! Sorry. But I'm right. It's different this time. It's not just for a date. It's for life.*  
  
"Tristan?"  
  
"Yeah Rory."  
  
"What's wrong? I mean, you were off in your own little word before."  
  
"Oh, nothing's wrong." I forced a smile but failed miserably.  
  
"Trist." She was worried. *It's now or never.* I took both her hands in mine and started.  
  
"Rory, I need to tell you something and I don't want you to interrupt me. OK?" She nodded and I continued. "I've loved you since the day you stepped into my life. At first, yes you were a conquest, but deep down I knew better. It wasn't until Mad's party that I realized that you were more. More than all the girls I dated in the past. You were the one that made me want to be a better person, want to look forward to something. So I tried to change. When you offered your friendship, I knew I couldn't blow it. I knew that I needed to have you in my life, even if it meant just being your friend. But I did. I did manage to screw it up."  
  
"Tristan..."  
  
"Shhh, let me finish. So I started hanging out with Duncan and Boeman. I did things to get your attention. But then I got sent to military school. I was scared that night I said good- bye to you. I was scared that I would never see you again. That I would never get a chance to tell you how I feel. After that I was determined. I was determined to work hard and maybe someday, see you again. During my senior year I remembered something. I remembered that you always wanted to go to Harvard, and knowing you, you wouldn't rest until you got in. So I worked even harder. My marks were well over standard marks and I was accepted. I knew that it would be a miracle if I ever saw you on campus, but I still prayed I would. Then that day came and I was ecstatic. I felt that all that hard work was worth it. But you didn't seem as happy to see me. Shocked was a better word. So I went back to my old ways. Taunting you, annoying the hell out of you. It was the only way I knew how to act. When you showed up at my apartment, I was surprised beyond imagination when you kissed me. I vowed to myself that this time I would not screw up. When you told me about your cancer, I was so scared. So scared that I would lose you, that what we had was too good to be true, but most of all, I was scared for you. Then you disappeared. Everyone was a wreck. When you called I was so happy that you were OK, but you didn't even let me get a word in before you hung up. So I stuck by my vow and did everything possible to find you. So I found you and we got through it together. The day of your surgery, I wanted to give you this." I pulled out the box. "I wanted you to have something that you could come back to. So I bought it for you but I couldn't bring myself to give it to you. I was scared again so I chickened out. Instead, when you came back and asked for it, I told you, you would receive it the next day. Before I had came to visit you, I made a stop at the jewelry store and got you the locket. I gave it to you and kept this for another time. I think that now's the perfect time. I love you Rory, and nothing will ever change that. So I ask you, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, will you make me the happiest man on earth and make my dreams come true. Will you be Mrs. Tristan DuGrey, my wife?"  
  
A/N: dun dun dun! Oooo cliffhanger!!! haha! he finally popped the questiong! Yay!!! OK, I want reviews for this chapter!!! It's really long too, so I want at least 10!!! and this is my threat: IF I don't get at least 10... then you guys won't get her answer!! haha im sooo evil! 


	24. Chapter 22

Summary: Future Rory and Tristan are in Harvard. They're "friends" now. Rory finds herself thinking of Tristan and try's to fight the attraction. An obstacle will get in the way.  
  
Pairing: Trory (though some of you might kill me for the ending)  
  
Rating: PG (mild language)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nadda! Zip, Zilch! I wish CMM was mine though... but he's not :(  
  
A/N: wow, i think that's the fastest that I've gotten 10+ reviews! lol ne ways... here ya go... not like this was a surprise to ne one!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
I had tears in my eyes. Everything he had said had been in him for so long: since back in high school. How could I have missed it back then? But then he asked me that question. I froze. *What am I going to say? Did he really just ask me to marry him? Yes! Say yes!* I looked into his eyes and saw the hope, nervousness, worry, fear, anticipation, but most of all I saw the love.  
  
"Yes." I barely managed to get out.  
  
* * *  
  
*Did she just say yes?* I looked at her again to make sure I had heard her right!  
  
"Yes!" She said louder this time. I placed the ring on her finger and engulfed her in a huge hug. I pulled back and kissed her softly but full of passion. After the kiss we sat in silence for a while.  
  
"Ror, when should we start telling people?"  
  
"Not just yet. I want to enjoy this moment for a little longer."  
  
"Alright. No rush." I wrapped my arms around her and we sat in comfortable silence once again.  
  
*~ The Next Day ~*  
  
"You do realize that she's going to go insane right?"  
  
"Yeah, I know. But at least she'd be the first person we told. If she found out that she wasn't, I think we would both be dead by tonight."  
  
"True... Well here goes. I'm putting it on speaker."  
  
**Tristan/Rory/ Lorelai**  
  
L: Hello?  
  
T: Hi Lorelai. It's Tristan-  
  
L: Tristan!!! Ooo how are you?  
  
T: Haha, I'm good. And you?  
  
L: I'm good, except that it's almost time for my coffee.  
  
T: Well before you go get some, we have something to tell you.  
  
L: We?  
  
R: Hi mom.  
  
L: Rory!! Why didn't you say anything earlier?  
  
T: Because you were having too much fun talking to me.  
  
L: True, but that's beside the point. Wait! Am I on speaker- phone?  
  
R: Yeah mom you are.  
  
L: Ooo! So other people can hear me? Helllooooooo everyone!  
  
R: Mom! There's no one else here! Anyways will you please be quiet for like 2 seconds.  
  
L: Tristan! What have you done to my sweet little Rory who never said anything like that before she left?  
  
T: I didn't do anything... except....  
  
L: Except what?!?!  
  
R: Mom, I'm engaged!  
  
L: ...  
  
R: Mom???  
  
L: Hold on... still processing... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!  
  
T: Ow! Lorelai! You don't have to scream! Haha  
  
L: Yes I do!!! My daughter's getting married? My daughter's getting married!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Background *Luke* "What are you yelling about?") Rory's getting married!!! She and Bible Boy are getting married!!!!!  
  
Luke: Hello?  
  
R: Hey Luke!  
  
Lu: So you're getting married?  
  
T: Sure am sir.  
  
Lu: You know you don't have to pull that sir crap with me. Congratulations you two!  
  
R: Thanx!!!  
  
Lu: Alright, here's your mom again. She's gonna poke me to death unless I give her the phone. Bye.  
  
T/R: Haha.  
  
L: Oooo! So when's the wedding?!?!  
  
R: Mom, calm down! Tristan only proposed last night.  
  
T: I'm going to go. You two obviously need time to talk. And at the rate you're going, it might take a while. Bye Lorelai! *Tristan kissed Rory and leaves*  
  
L: Bye Son! Hehe, son!  
  
R: OK, you're not on speaker- phone anymore.  
  
L: Aww! And I was just starting to have some fun!  
  
R: You've had you fun! Haha  
  
L: Nah uh! Oh, fine. I wanna hear bout this proposal anyways!  
  
R: It was great mom- (A/N: I don't feel like typing the rest of the convo... and I really don't think you need to read all this twice so let's skip to the end of the convo!)  
  
L: Awww hunnie! He's a keeper!  
  
R: Yeah I know. Speak of the devil. He just walked in. I gotta go mom. I'll call you later. Bye  
  
L: Bye sweetie.  
  
"Have you been on the phone the whole time I've been gone?!?!"  
  
"Yeah.... I still have to call Lane!"  
  
"And there goes another hour."  
  
"Hey! You be quiet! Us girls need to fill each other in!"  
  
"And drive up the phone bill too!"  
  
"And you love me just the same!" I picked up the phone and dialed Lane's number. I got the answering machine.  
  
"Hey! It's Lane. I'm not in, so leave a message. And if this is Rory... leave something I'd laugh or freak about!!! *beep*"  
  
"Hey Lane! It's Rory. Leave something you'd freak or laugh about? How bout freak? I'm engaged!!!! OK, call me back when you get this! Bye!"  
  
"No answer?"  
  
"Nope, but the answering machine was interesting."  
  
"Well from what I hear from you repeating everything... I take it she told people to leave some news that would make her laugh or freak."  
  
"How receptive..." I said sarcastically. "And you're wrong. Only me."  
  
"Why am I not surprised?"  
  
A/N: Aight, I wrote this as fast as I could! You have no idea how I tried! I got the reviews faster than I thought I would.... so her it is. Short I know, but meh. At least u got an answer and a chapter!!! More reviews please!!!!!!!! 


	25. Chapter 23

Summary: Future Rory and Tristan are in Harvard. They're "friends" now. Rory finds herself thinking of Tristan and try's to fight the attraction. An obstacle will get in the way.  
  
Pairing: Trory (though some of you might kill me for the ending)  
  
Rating: PG (mild language)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nadda! Zip, Zilch! I wish CMM was mine though... but he's not :( If he was, he'd be back on GG!!!  
  
A/N: hey guys! Ok, this isn't really a chapter, it's just a fill in to get the story going again. It's almost done! whoo!!! lol aight. r/r please!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Lane/ Rory Intercut:  
  
R: Hello?  
  
L: OH MY GOSH RORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's amazing news!!!  
  
R: Hi Lane!!! Did you like my message?  
  
L: Of course!!! And you sooo met my expectations! I totally freaked! I'm still freaking right now.  
  
R: I can tell!  
  
L: So... have you guys set a date yet?  
  
R: No... *thump*  
  
L: Rory? *no answer* Rory?!?! *still no answer* RORY?!?!?!?!?  
  
*~ Tristan's Car ~*  
  
I was driving home from my classes. The radio was on and I was drumming my fingers to the new Eminem song.  
  
~~~~  
  
Guess who's back?  
  
Back again.  
  
Shady's back  
  
Tell a friend  
  
~~~  
  
My phone began ringing and I answered it.  
  
"Hello?... Slow down Lane, now what did you just say?.... I'm on my way home right now. I'll call you when I get there! Bye!"  
  
I hung up the phone and sped up. Something was wrong, very wrong. I pulled into my parking spot and got out quickly. I didn't bother locking the door; I just needed to get inside. I ran inside and said hi to Ted, the doorman, on my way in. As soon as I got onto my floor I raced to the door. The door was unlocked so I rushed in. I stopped dead in my tracks before rushing to her side. Rory was on the ground unconscious. I picked her head up ad laid it in my lap as I gently shook her. No answer.  
  
"Rory, wake up. You need to wake up." Still nothing. I picked up the phone that had fallen beside her and dialed 9- 1- 1.  
  
"Hello... yes, I need an ambulance here A. S. A. P!... My fiancée's unconscious, that's the emergency!... OK, sorry I'm calm.... I don't know how long.... Alright, I'll wait." I hung up the phone and called down to the front desk.  
  
"Hello, you've reached the Southern Palace, how may I help you?"  
  
"Hi, it's Tristan Du Grey."  
  
"Mr. Du Grey, how may I help you today?"  
  
"There should be an ambulance coming soon, send them up here as soon as they arrive."  
  
"Alright, I'll let Ted know... Is everything alright?"  
  
"No, just send them up here please. Bye." I hung up the phone once again and I could hear the sirens in the distance. I didn't have to wait long, soon paramedics were rushing into the apartment and I was told to move out of the way. I watched as they took her downstairs and was told that I could ride with them. *Please let her be OK*  
  
*~ Vitoria Hospital ~*  
  
I waited in the waiting room for about an hour. During that wait, I had called Lane and Lorelai. Both were scared and told me that they would be down in the next couple of hours. I started pacing. I think I may have been doing that for a good 20 minutes before the doctor came out. I quickly walked up to him.  
  
"Hello, I'm Dr. Steven's. I understand that you are the fiancée to a Miss. Lorelai Gilmore."  
  
"Yes, that's me. Tristan Du Grey. How's Rory? Is she OK?"  
  
"I don't know how to tell you this..."  
  
A/N: haha im leaving it at that!!! hahaaha! very short I know... but as I said... it was a filler!!! r/r! 


	26. Chapter 24

Summary: Future Rory and Tristan are in Harvard. They're "friends" now. Rory finds herself thinking of Tristan and try's to fight the attraction. An obstacle will get in the way.  
  
Pairing: Trory (though some of you might kill me for the ending)  
  
Rating: PG (mild language)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nadda! Zip, Zilch! I wish CMM was mine though... but he's not :( If he was, he'd be back on GG!!!  
  
  
  
A/N: hey hey everyone!!! OK, I won't be updating this story for a while, and probablt not Complicated either. Exams are starting soon and I have a whole lot of final assignments due. I'll try to get some stuff done though. Thanx!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
I stood there. *This can't be good news if he's saying I don't know how to tell you this!!*  
  
"I realize that I am not Rory's normal doctor, and I have contacted Dr. Thomas, but I must inform you that Rory has relapsed. I'm sorry."  
  
I stood there stunned. Rory had relapsed, as in she had cancer again... I swallowed hard trying to rid myself of the lump that had formed.  
  
"How bad is it?"  
  
"I would rather discuss this with Dr. Thomas first before I say anything."  
  
"That bad?"  
  
"I assure you, you have nothing to worry about."  
  
"May I go see her?"  
  
"Yes, she's in room 145. I haven't informed her of her condition yet, and I ask that you not either."  
  
I nodded and left for Rory's room. I walked in and saw her sleeping. Pulling up a chair next to her, I sat and took her hand in mine. She stirred. Slowly she opened her eyes. I tried my best to act and look normal.  
  
"Hey." She said softly.  
  
"Hey. How you feeling?"  
  
"Tired. Mmmm, do you know what happened?"  
  
"Yeah, but you sleep right now. I'll tell you tomorrow."  
  
"OK, but stay here with me."  
  
"I wouldn't be anywhere else."  
  
*~ The Next Day ~*  
  
I woke up early the next morning. The sun was peeking through the window lighting up the room. I looked around and saw Tristan, my mom and Lane in chairs sleeping. *What's going on? Why are mom and Lane here?* I turned my head towards the door as it started to open. A nurse walked in and smiled at me. I gave her a strained one in return.  
  
"Good morning." She said in a hushed voice.  
  
"Morning. Ummm, what time is it?"  
  
"It's 7: 30 dear. I'm just here to check your vitals."  
  
"Oh. Do you know how long my mom has been here?"  
  
"Actually, she arrived a little before I started work. I think that was about 2: 30 this morning. She arrived that young lady." She motioned to the chair Lane was occupying. After a couple more minutes, she walked out saying something about how the doctor would be in later to check up on me and to get some more rest. *I can't possible sleep anymore. I'm way too awake.* I reached up to my neck and started to fumble with the locket. It was then that I realized that Tristan still had his hand entwined with mine. I tried to pull away, but he clutched it even tighter. Slowly, he woke up and looked at me.  
  
"Morning. How you feeling?"  
  
"Better than you I bet. Your back must be killing you."  
  
"Actually, it's not that bad. I mean it's not like I would choose it over a bed, but it was fine."  
  
"So, do you mind filling me in on what happened to me yesterday?" I saw him debate on whether to tell me or not. Something was bothering him. "Tristan." I said to him sternly.  
  
"Well, what do you remember?"  
  
"The last thing I remember was talking to Lane on the phone, but I don't remember the conversation ever ending."  
  
"Rory, you passed out. I was driving home when Lane called me saying that she was on the phone with you and all of a sudden she heard a thump. She called out your name a couple times before hanging up and calling me. When I got home you were on the floor unconscious. Then I called an ambulance and they brought you here."  
  
"Do they know why I passed out?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so. They did some tests on you while you were unconscious."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Morning sweetie. Tristan."  
  
"Hey mom. How'd you sleep?"  
  
"OK I guess. I hate these stupid hospital chairs! You would think they would have more comfortable ones in a hospital."  
  
"You're starting to sound like grandma." She immediately grew white.  
  
"I do not! And even if I do, it's because of the lack of sleep I've had."  
  
"Sure Lorelai, sure."  
  
"Hey, you be quiet Bible Boy, before I cut off your head and... give it to Luke!"  
  
"Where is Luke?"  
  
"He's at home looking after Zach and the dinner. Oooo!!! Is that the ring?!?!" Mom grabbed a hold on my left and tugged it toward her to get a better look.  
  
"Mom, you're gonna pull my arm off!"  
  
"Sorry, but wow! Look at that diamond! Tristan, are you sure you want to marry Rory and not me? I mean, come on, you know I'm much hotter!"  
  
"MOM!"  
  
"Oh, right sorry. Scratch what I just said. Congrats!"  
  
"Haha, thanks Lorelai." By this time Tristan had walked to the other side of the bed and holding my right hand, while my mom was on my left still yanking my arm. Lane had woken up and joined my mom and ogling at the ring.  
  
"Lane, your eyes are going to pop out of your head soon."  
  
"I can't help it. It's sooo nice! Tristan, you got good taste!" Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Dr. Thomas walked in.  
  
"Hello Rory! How have you been?"  
  
"Fine thank you, and yourself?"  
  
"I've been pretty good. Tristan, Lorelai, it's good to see you again."  
  
"You too." They both said in unison. She spotted Lane and extended a hand.  
  
"Hello, I'm Dr. Thomas. I don't believe we've met."  
  
"Lane Kim. I'm a good friend of Rory's."  
  
"Well it's very nice to meet you. Now, Rory, I've got some news for you. Would you mind everyone staying, or would you rather they leave and inform them later?"  
  
"This can't be good if you're asking me this. I want them all to stay."  
  
"Very well." I gripped Tristan's hand tighter. Both mom and Tristan gave me an encouraging squeeze.  
  
"Well, this is very hard for me to say, but you've relapsed Rory. It's back and is just a little higher up than last time. I'm sorry."  
  
I looked at her in shock. As hands lightly squeezed mine, I was brought back to earth and the tears fell freely.  
  
A/N: Well, that's it for now! How will things turn out for Rory? Find out soon! And I'm sorry for all you who didn't want her to relapse, but I had this in mind from the very begining. So don't kill me please! r/r 


	27. Chapter 25

Summary: Future Rory and Tristan are in Harvard. They're "friends" now. Rory finds herself thinking of Tristan and try's to fight the attraction. An obstacle will get in the way. Pairing: Trory (though some of you might kill me for the ending) Rating: PG (mild language) Disclaimer: I own nadda! Zip, Zilch! I wish CMM was mine though... but he's not :( If he was, he'd be back on GG!!!  
  
A/N: Sorry but I for one am not happy about this chapter... it kinda sux! I can't get it to be right. Oh, well this was OK, and I decided to post this one instead of trying to fix it... AGAIN!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* I held Rory until her tears subsided into little whimpers. Lorelai was sitting in a chair again, unable to stand. The shock was too much for her. Lane was next to her, trying to comfort the distressed Lorelai.  
  
"I'm sorry, but there's more." Dr. Thomas spoke up again.  
  
"What?!? WHAT MORE CAN THERE BE?!?!" Lorelai screamed.  
  
"Lorelai, I know you're upset, but I don't think you should be yelling at her. She didn't want this to happen to Rory, so let's just hear what she has to say." I spoke before the doctor could reply to Lorelai's outburst.  
  
"Thank you. Not only is the tumor above the last one, but it seems to be growing quicker than the last."  
  
"Can this get any worse?" Lane finally spoke. She had been silent the entire time.  
  
"Well I'll leave you to talk. I'll be back later Rory to discuss what we're going to do." She left the room and again it was just Lane, Lorelai, Rory and me. Rory was on the verge of tears again. I held her tight and felt my shirt start to moisten. Soon the tears were gone again and I left her side so Lorelai could talk to her. As they started talking and comforting each other, I slipped out of the room.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where'd Tristan go?" I asked as I looked around.  
  
"I think he stepped outside to give you and you mom some time to talk. I'll go find him." Lane said and she left.  
  
"Sweetie, I'm so sorry!" Mom said as she hugged me.  
  
"Thanks, I'll get through this. I've done it before. I can do it again."  
  
"That's the spirit! You know, that fiancée of yours is smart. How'd he know that we'd need some alone time?"  
  
"He's just great like that."  
  
"Yeah, he really is."  
  
"Mom, how am I going to tell Luke and Zach? I think he's old enough to know about these things."  
  
"I think you're right. How about you come home for a little bit and we'll tell them together."  
  
"That sounds good. As soon as I get out of here, we're goin home."  
  
* * *  
  
I had left the room to leave Rory and her mom to talk. I knew that they would need this time, plus I didn't want Rory to see me break down. I found a chair and sat down in it. Immediately my head fell into my hands. I felt someone touch my shoulder and I looked up. I found Lane staring at me. She sat down and tried to comfort me.  
  
"Are you OK?"  
  
"No, not at all, but I can't let Rory know that. She looks to me for strength. I can't let her see me break down and cry."  
  
"But maybe that's what you need to do. Forget what you're supposed to be and just feel."  
  
"Maybe. Do you think we've given them enough time to talk?"  
  
"Yeah. I think they're done. Let's get back."  
  
Grateful that she didn't challenge my attempt to change the topic, we started towards Rory's room. Just before we went in I turned to Lane.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For listening to me." She smiled at me and we walked in.  
  
"Hey." She stretched out her hand and asked me over. I went over and grabbed it in my own.  
  
"So did you two talk?"  
  
"Yup, thanks for the privacy."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Um, I was thinking that after I get out, we could go back to Stars Hollow. I mean, I do need to tell Luke and Zach and well, I haven't been there in a while. Are you up for it? I mean you don't have to come with me if you don't want to."  
  
"What kind of a fiancée would I be if I didn't want to come?" How could I deny her now? There was no way I could ever say no to this girl in front of me. This strong, passionate person who put everyone before herself.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but we need to discuss what we're going to do." Dr. Thomas stepped into the room.  
  
"Oh, that's not a problem. Umm, guys, do you mind if I talk to Dr. Thomas alone?"  
  
"Sure." We all said at the same time. This caused us all to laugh a bit before heading out.  
  
"I wonder why she wanted us out of there? I mean we should be in there with her, or at least I should be! I'm her mother! I want to know what's wrong with my baby!"  
  
"Calm down Lorelai, I'm sure she has her reasons." Lane commented.  
  
"Yeah, and plus she'll probably tell you all about it later. Don't worry." I tried to reason with her.  
  
"Don't worry? DON'T WORRY?!?! How can you say that? Aren't you worried that your future wife might die?!?!"  
  
"Lorelai! get a hold of yourself. Of course I'm worried, but being irrational about it isn't going to help. So just calm down a bit."  
  
"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I know you care about Rory deeply. It's just the first time this happened to her, she ran away and I almost never saw her again. If you hadn't found her, she would still be out there somewhere. I just don't want that to happen again."  
  
"Neither do I." I whispered quietly.  
  
"Come on, let's go get some food or at least some coffee." Lane suggested.  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
"I'm just going to stay here and wait."  
  
"You sure Tristan?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"OK, do you want us to bring you back anything?"  
  
"No, thanks Lane."  
  
I watched as the figures disappeared. So I was going back to Stars Hollow. I sat in a chair and starting thinking about seeing my parents. They had no idea that Rory and I were getting married, let alone dating. They didn't know what was going on in my life and I didn't know what had been in theirs. No doubt that they would be furious at me for keeping this from them. I mean, mom might be a little understanding, but dad, dad's another story. We're civil to each other sure, but we don't see anything eye to eye. This was going to be an interesting trip.  
  
"Tristan? We're done, you can go in to see her."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Oh, and Tristan." I stopped and looked at her. "Things are going to be OK."  
  
I gave her a weak smile and proceeded to Rory's room.  
  
"Knock knock. Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure, and that was really cheesy, even for you DuGrey."  
  
"Are you calling me cheesy? I am not cheesy! I'm hot like Tabasco sauce."  
  
"Sure... keep telling yourself that. Maybe it'll happen one day."  
  
"Ouch! All I have to say is ouch!" That earned a small laugh from her. "Now you have to kiss me better." I walked towards her and broke into a smile.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I want my kiss!"  
  
"Nuh ah! Stay away!" I lunged towards her and started to tickle her. "STOPPPPPPPP!!!! Please Tristan! Come on!" I kept tickling her.  
  
"Only if you promise to kiss it all better!"  
  
"Fine!!!!" I stopped tickling her. When she caught her breath she pulled me in for a kiss. I expected it to be short and sweet. Was I ever wrong. The kiss was gentle and soft, but held so much passion. I deepened the kiss. I was floating in heaven. Suddenly someone cleared their throat. Rory and I broke apart and looked towards the door. There stood Lorelai and Lane.  
  
"I see you didn't miss us." Lane said with an amused look on her face. I looked at Rory and saw her blush.  
  
"Shut up Lane!"  
  
"Nice come back sweetie, really, I thought after arguing with Bible Boy over there, you would have come up with something better."  
  
"Mom! Anyways, Dr. Thomas said I can get out of here today. They just need you to sign the papers mom."  
  
"More papers? Didn't I sign enough when I got here?"  
  
"Obviously not Lorelai." I laughed at her facial expression.  
  
"Hey! Don't laugh!!! This will be my last time signing anything for my daughter! You'll be doing it from now on, after all, you are her fiancée."  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
"OK, you get ready to leave and I'll go sign the papers. Stars Hollow, here we come!"  
  
A/N: ok there ya go! Wow, been a while. It would have been up sooner if FF.net had been working!!! GRR, lol ok I'm gonna stop talking now. You know what to do. Push the lil pruple or blue or purple/blue (whatever the colour is) button and review! :D 


	28. Author's note 3

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Ok, so here's the thing... I've kinda gotten really bored of this story so I'm going to write the ending sooner than planned. You'll see what I mean when the next chapter is posted. So look for the end of this story within the next few chapters, maybe even the next one. 


	29. Chapter 26

Summary: Future Rory and Tristan are in Harvard. They're "friends" now. Rory finds herself thinking of Tristan and try's to fight the attraction. An obstacle will get in the way. Pairing: Trory (though some of you might kill me for the ending) Rating: PG (mild language) Disclaimer: I own nadda! Zip, Zilch! I wish CMM was mine though... but he's not :(  
  
A/N: First, I'd like to apologize for the delay of this chapter! First it was writers block, then exams, then I was busy with baseball during the summer, then I was on vacation, and before I knew it school started again so I've had NO time to dedicate to this chapter. Yeah, I know... excuses, excuses, excuses!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~ It's been a couple months since we've found out that Rory had relapsed. Everyone's been really supportive and helpful. Even after going to treatments the tumour still steadily grew. She slowly became weaker and weaker. She had to postpone her schooling again for all she could do was get up and walk around the apartment. Summer came and she still didn't show any signs of coming through. With Rory and me getting married and all, I told Lorelai that I was going to take care and look after Rory. This entitled me paying for her medical bills and stuff like that. Lorelai wasn't too thrilled with this idea, but after much persuasion, she finally gave in. Problem was, I needed money. So I went back to Hartford and had a little talk with my dad.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
I walked through the front door of the house I grew up in. Unlike the other socialite homes, it was considered warm and inviting, but compared to some, like the Gilmore's, it was still pretty intimidating.  
  
"Hello Master Tristan. It's so nice to have you home. Can I help you with your bags or get you anything?"  
  
"Thanks James, but I'm fine. Actually this is just a quick visit. I was wondering if my parents were home."  
  
"Well your mother is out with the rest of the members of the DAR, but your father is in his study I believe."  
  
"Thank you." With that James left and I headed towards the study. Feeling uneasy, I stopped at the door to collect myself. *Come on DuGrey! You can do this. It's not that hard and it's for Rory.* When I had composed myself, I knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." I heard my father's voice from inside. Slowly I opened the door to see my father at his desk looking at some papers. "Tristan! What a surprise. What brings you here?" He asked as he put down his papers.  
  
"Umm, actually there was something I needed to talk to you about. I was hoping that mom would be here too."  
  
"Well she won't be home until dinner tonight. How about you rest up and stay for dinner. I'm sure you've had a long trip and this way you can tell us whatever it is you wanted after dinner."  
  
"OK, I'll be in my room then." I walked out of the study and closed the door. Dinner here was always at 6, no sooner, no later. It was always at 6. I had about 3 hours to kill before then. I decided that I needed to figured out what I was going to say to my parents. I needed my trust fund earlier than originally planned and the reason was one that they didn't even know about. How was I going to tell them that Rory and I were getting engaged? I had always wanted the women I was going to marry with me when I told my parents, but Rory couldn't be here with me now. Not when I hadn't told them I was dating her and my money was going to her medical bills. I raked my hand through my hair and flopped down onto the bed. I closed my eyes and before I knew it, I fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
I was awoken by a knock on the door.  
  
"Mast Tristan? Are You in there?"  
  
I slowly rolled out of my bed and looked at the clock. 6:00. Dinner. *Shit! I didn't even think about what I'm going to say to my parents! Oh shit shit shit!!!*  
  
"Master Tristan?" James called out again.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here James, I'll be right out."  
  
"I just came up to inform you that dinner is served."  
  
"Thank you, I'll be down in a minute." I went to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't look to shabby so I proceeded in going downstairs. As I entered the dining room I saw my mother's face light up.  
  
"Tristan! Honey! How are you?"  
  
"I'm good. Actually I wanted to talk to you and dad about something."  
  
"Well we can talk after dinner, but first, let's just have a nice meal as a family again."  
  
"Sure mom."  
  
*~ After Dinner ~*  
  
"So Tristan, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" My father asked.  
  
"Umm, I was wondering if you would release my trust fund a little earlier than planned."  
  
"Tristan, we've been over this. You won't be allowed to access it until you graduate this spring." My mother said to me.  
  
"But it's only a couple months in advance-"  
  
"Did you get yourself into trouble? Is that why you need this money?" Leave it up to my father to judge.  
  
"No! It's nothing like that-"  
  
"Then why do you need the money so soon?"  
  
"Because Rory's sick!"  
  
"Richard and Emily's granddaughter?" I just nodded. "What does this have to do with her? You didn't get her pregnant did you?" I looked at my mother sternly. "OK, I'm sorry. What does this have to do with her then?"  
  
"We're engaged."  
  
"You did! You got her pregnant!"  
  
"No mother! I didn't get her pregnant. We've been dating for almost 2 years now. I'm sorry I never told you. It just never came up."  
  
"Or you just never wanted us to know."  
  
"How would you have reacted to it if I had told you. You probably would have called everyone you knew and announced it to the world."  
  
"Don't talk to your mother that way! You're here asking us for help and I won't tolerate that tone!"  
  
"Sorry." I looked down at my shoes as if I were a 16 year old again.  
  
"OK, you've half answered our question, why do you need your trust fund so early?"  
  
"Rory has cancer dad, and since we're going to get married, I told Lorelai that I would pay for the medical fees. I mean, she still has Zach to look after and Rory has relapsed. She can't afford to pay for all this and I can. Plus I love her. I want to help her."  
  
"Alright Tristan. You can have your trust fund."  
  
"Thanks you mom!" I got up and hugged her.  
  
"BUT, I want you to bring Rory here for dinner sometime soon. I want to get to know my future daughter- in- law, you understand?"  
  
"You got it."  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
Soon after I took Rory to meet my parents. It went well and my mom really seemed to like her. A little while later, Rory was re-admitted into the hospital. She couldn't stay home anymore. She needed more attending to then my schooling permitted. I did what I thought would help her pull through. I told her that if she got stronger we would get married. The smile that appeared on her face when I said this was one that I hadn't seen in a while. It was big and happy, not laced with sadness or worry. Another week and she was out again on her own.  
  
Lately we've all been spending a lot of time together. Lorelai, Luke, Zach, Lane and I have all been rotating dinners. Each weekend we would have dinner at someone else's house. Of course non of us would actually be able to cook. Sookie would take care of it all. She and Jackson would just arrive at the person's house with food gallour. Over the past weeks, Rory has been getting stronger and as I promised, we are going to get married. That's what we're doing today. It's not going to be a big wedding; just our close friends and immediate family. So here I am, standing at the alter, just waiting for Rory. Boy am I nervous.  
  
* * *  
  
I looked at myself. It wasn't the way I always pictured I would look on my wedding day. I didn't expect to be losing my hair... again, or as white as a ghost, even with the make- up I was wearing. Not to mention I was incredibly skinny.  
  
"Honey, you look beautiful." my mom said as if reading my mind.  
  
"You think so?" I looked at myself again.  
  
"Yes!" Her eyes began to tear, "I'm so proud of you. My little girl! All grown up!"  
  
I walked over and hugged my mom. Tears forming in my own eyes as I held onto her tightly. "Stop crying you. You're going to make your mascara run." There was a knock at the door and I pulled away and wiped away my tears. Mrs. DuGrey stuck her head in the door.  
  
"Sorry, am I interrupting something?"  
  
"No, of course not Cathy. Come in." My mom said, "I'm going to go find your father."  
  
Mrs. DuGrey was silent until the door shut behind my mom. "Rory, I'd like to give you something. My mother- in- law gave it to me before I married Jack." She held out an old diamond necklace. "Consider it your 'something old'" I smiled as she turned me around to place it around my neck. I hugged her quickly and my dad walked in.  
  
"Rory, it's time." He said beaming. Mrs. DuGrey chose this time to leave, but not before giving me one last smile.  
  
"OK, dad. Could I just have a minute?"  
  
"Sure." He closed the door and i fell into the chair in the room. I was so tired and weak. I had lied to Tristan and it was taking it's toll on me. You see, I wasn't getting any better. I wasn't better and I knew I wasn't going to get better any time soon. So I pretended to be better. I faked being happy and painless. In fact though, I was in a lot of pain. I collected myself and stepped out the door. This was going to be the happiest day of my life, and I wasn't about to let my cancer stop that from happening.  
  
A/N: aight! yay! this chapter is done! :D haha finally! OK, this wasn't the last chapter as I hoped. Didn't have time to write it all, so the next one will be. It'll be the same as this one where we fly through time! lol. let me know what you think of this long awaited chapter! 


	30. Chapter 27

Summary: Future Rory and Tristan are in Harvard. They're "friends" now. Rory finds herself thinking of Tristan and try's to fight the attraction. An obstacle will get in the way. Pairing: Trory (though some of you might kill me for the ending) Rating: PG (mild language) Disclaimer: I own nadda! Zip, Zilch! I wish CMM was mine though... but he's not :(  
  
A/N: So this is it, the last chapter of my first FF! *sniff sniff* so sad. Again, this chapter's timeline will be really fast, I'm not really going to go into detail unless it's necisarry.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~ Tristan and I didn't really have much of a honeymoon. With me sick, there weren't many places we could go. It had to be somewhere close, incase something happened to me and because I couldn't really travel. So we decided to go to a cottage that was owned by Tristan's family. It wasn't too far from Hartford but it was nice and quiet for us to spend some much needed time together. We spent a wonderful week up there where all we did was cuddle close.  
  
* * *  
  
After we got home, we sat down and inspected some of the girfts we had received for wedding presents.  
  
"Hey Ror, this one's from your mom."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Let's open it and see."  
  
After 8 layers of wrapping paper, 2 white, 3 green, 1 red, orange and yellow, we finally found the box. After opening it, we found ourselves with an ice cream maker.  
  
"Wow, it's a Musso Lussino 480! I haven't seen one of these in like 10 years. Where would your mom get one? I mean it's an Italian design, with a stainless steel body and a chrome finish-"  
  
"Fernando?" She looked at the appliance strangely.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"I just had deja- vous. Say all that again."  
  
"Say what? That it's a Musso Lussino 480, Italian design, with a stainless steel body and a chrome finish?"  
  
"Ha! I knew I recognized this thing!" She got up and picked up the phone. I just followed her still extremely confused.  
  
Rory/ Lorelai Intercut:  
  
L: Hello, Coffee Queen speaking!  
  
R: Hi mom.  
  
L: RORY! You're back! How was your trip?  
  
R: It was good. Tristan and I were just opening our wedding presents.  
  
L: Oh, presents!!! And you didn't invite me over to open them?  
  
R: Considering that they're OUR wedding presents, no. Anyways, we were opening yours, which, by the way was quite amusing with the different coloured paper and the 8 layers, and found something interesting.  
  
L: And what would that be?  
  
R: Mom! You know what I'm talking about! Fernando!  
  
L: Huh?  
  
R: The ice cream maker!  
  
L: Oh...  
  
R: Yes oh! I thought you had gotten rid of it. AND your not supposed to give your own wedding presents away!  
  
At this point my ears had perked up, actually I was in the other room on the phone listening.  
  
T: Yes you're really not supposed to do that!  
  
R: Tristan! (She said sternly)  
  
T: What? Hi Lorelai  
  
L: Bible boy! Have you been listening?  
  
T: No! What made you think that?  
  
R: ANYWAYS, why did you give us Fernando?  
  
L: Wait! How'd you know about Fernando? I never told you I named it Fernando!  
  
R: Sookie told me  
  
L: Fine, yes I had donated it to the inn, but the inn didn't need it anymore, so I brought it home and stuck it in a box and stuffed it in the storage room. By the way, technically, I didn't give away my wedding present. Max and I never got married remember?  
  
R: Whatever you say mom. But we have to go and finish opening the other ones. Bye.  
  
T: Bye Lorelai  
  
L: Buh bye children of mine! Well not really, but technically you, Tristan, are by law, but you know what I mean and I'm going to stop talking. BYE!!  
  
I walked back into the living room and saw Rory sitting on the floor with a present in front of her.  
  
"Are you just going to stare at that one all day or are you going to open it?"  
  
"I was waiting for you."  
  
"You didn't have to. Come on."  
  
We went through all of the presents and by the end of the afternoon we had everything from napkins to a microwave and crystal. After setting everything to the side we spent the rest of the night just watching TV.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where is she?" I asked running down the halls that had come so familiar to me. Rory was in the hospital again and this time it was more serious. I had just gotten a new job about a month ago and was in the middle of a presentation when I got a phone called saying that Rory was admitted into the hospital again. I ran out of there without hesitation. I didn't care if they fired me. What mattered was that my wife was in trouble.  
  
"Tristan, she's fine now. She's resting in there." Lorelai said pointing to the behind me.  
  
"Can I go in?"  
  
"Not yet. The doctor said that we should wait until she wakes up herself. He doesn't want any of us to wake her."  
  
"OK." Just then my phone rang.  
  
"DuGrey."  
  
"Tristan! You owe me big man! After you ran out of the office I filled in for you and luckily the client agreed and signed with us."  
  
"I'm sorry Derrick."  
  
"What's up anyways?  
  
"My wife's in the hospital."  
  
"I'm sorry man. Do you want me to explain to Wolf? I mean he was pissed when you just left today."  
  
"Would you? That would be great. Thanks Derrick."  
  
"No problem. Later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"So is everything all right Tris?"  
  
"Yeah, everything's fine. Thanks. Where are Luke and Zach?"  
  
"Zach's still at school and Luke's watching the dinner until Zach's done school. Then he's going to close and pick Zach up and come here."  
  
"Mr. DuGrey? Mrs. Danes?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"You may go in now if you wish."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Mind if I go in first Lorelai?"  
  
"No, go ahead. I'll be out here when you're done."  
  
I walked in and found Rory on the bed with her eye's closed. I made my way to her and pulled a chair up beside her.  
  
"Hey you." She said looking up at me.  
  
"Hey. How you feeling?" I leaned down and kissed her lightly.  
  
"Better. How'd you're presentation go today?"  
  
I didn't want to tell her that I might possibly be fired for running out, so I simply said,  
  
"It went great! The client decided to sign with us."  
  
"That's great Trist! Um, I have something to tell you and mom. Do you think you could get her for me?"  
  
"Sure." I walked over to the door and opened it. I looked out and saw Lorelai sitting on one of the chairs.  
  
"Lorelai? Rory wants to talk to you."  
  
She got up and made her way to the room. As soon as she entered it, she smiled brightly at Rory.  
  
"Hey sweetie! How are you feeling?"  
  
"Good, but I have something to tell you and Trist mom." She looked at us to make sure we were listening, and then continued. "I've decided to get the operation that Dr. Phillips mentioned to me."  
  
"What? When did you make this decision?" I asked a bit loudly.  
  
"Before today. I was thinking about it all week and then this happened and it just makes me more determined."  
  
"Fine. I'm going to get some coffee. Do you want any?" I asked them both.  
  
"I'm not supposed to have any until tomorrow."  
  
"No Thanks Tristan."  
  
"All right, I'll be back in 5 minutes."  
  
* * *  
  
"Mom, there's something else I need to tell you."  
  
"Go ahead hunny. What is it?"  
  
"It's about the operation, you see...."  
  
* * *  
  
It was the day of Rory's operation. Everyone was a wreck. No one had gotten very much sleep that night. Even Zach knew something was wrong. We were all gathered in the hospital, Lorelai, Luke, Zach, Christopher, both set of grandparents, Lane, Sookie, and my parents. One by one, everyone went into her room to say something to Rory before she had to go in. After Lorelai was done, I went in to talk to her.  
  
"Hey hun." She said sweetly to me.  
  
"Hi." I walked over to her and kissed her.  
  
"What's wrong?" She reached for my hand.  
  
"I'm scared. How can you be so calm? Aren't you scared?"  
  
"Yes, but I know everyone here loves me and I'll be all right."  
  
"I wish I had your confidence."  
  
"I'll be fine OK? Stop worrying."  
  
"I can't help it. You mean everything to me."  
  
"I love you Trist." She squeezed my hand.  
  
"I love you too." I bent down and kissed her again. The door opened and I reluctantly pulled away from her.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt but it's time." A nurse said to me.  
  
I walked out and watched as they started to push Rory out of her room. Just as she was pushed past us she lifted from the bed and mouthed, "I love you" and then she was through a pair of swinging doors and slowly pushed further away from me.  
  
*~Waiting Room, After the Operation~*  
  
Lorelai approached me as I buried my head in my hands. She sat down beside me, her eyes just as red and swollen as mine from the tears that had been shed.  
  
"How are you Tristan?" She asked me. She wrapped her arm around me and tried to comfort me.  
  
"It wasn't supposed to be this way. We were... we were supposed to have a 'happily ever after' ending"  
  
"Tristan..." She looked down at the ground.  
  
"Lorelai... what is it?"  
  
"She knew..."  
  
"She knew what?" I knew what she was going to say, but I needed to hear it.  
  
"Rory knew that there was a chance that she might not have made it."  
  
"What are you talking about? She told me that she was going to be fine. That everything was going to b all right." Not wanting it to be the truth I got up and started to pace.  
  
"She was given a 50/ 50 chance and she took it. When you went to go get coffee that one-day after she told us she was going to have the operation, she told me that she knew she might not live. And in the event of that happening, that I told you."  
  
"Why didn't she tell me?"  
  
"She didn't want to worry you. She knew you already had enough stress with her and work. I'm sorry Tristan." She got up and went to Luke and everyone else. I just sat there, alone with my thoughts. I thought about everything we had been through. I thought about everything that had gotten in the way of us being happy together and what we had to fight to achieve that. Fighting to be together, against everyone that didn't believe that we could work, and against Rory's cancer, was worth it, because all I know is that love is worth fighting for... no matter what the cost.  
  
THE END!!!  
  
A/N: yay i'm done! *fights off the flames* yes i'm sorry about rory dying at the end. That's how this story was originally planned, and you can blame my friend Leslie for that! but that's it! no more of this story, and there's not gonna be a sequal b/c let's face it, rory's not coming back from the dead. Much thanks to all you loyal readers and reviews tho! 


End file.
